Pride and Prejudice- Would Jane Austen Approve?
by JrTT
Summary: A continuation of the story and a 'fill in the blanks' of important aspects of the original novel to appeal to modern fans. A good story, is a love story, a great story is when love overcomes conflict. Is the bond between them strong enough to withstand anything? Elizabeth and Darcy has the longest running courtship ever! 200 years! We want to be inspired by them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Pride and Prejudice- Would Jane Austen Approve?**

**Chapter 1**

"Imagine someone unable to read, either through inexposure or natural defect. Imagine what is lost to them, what they could never hope to understand from words conveyed on a sheet of paper." Elizabeth mused quietly, almost to herself as she stood close at hand, observing Mr Darcy writing to Lady Catherine announcing their engagement and impending marriage. He caught her lowered tones however, and stopped mid-sentence without looking at her.

"_That_ is not something that I regularly contemplate. It is perhaps a concern that issues such as you raise, of illiteracy, when not immediately put in front of us, are never seen as actually _being_ of concern, and may seem nothing more than just a passing comment. But England, indeed, the world, is changing Elizabeth; economies, commerce, trading even manufacturing are all undergoing changes that have never been seen before. There is information to be shared and persons _will_ avail themselves of it. The ability to read, and to understand what is read, as much as we take it for granted, will no doubt soon become a necessity for the majority of society."

Elizabeth looked at him steadily while he spoke. He was in earnest, his quill suspended as he turned to her, catching her eye. She blushed; she had not yet become mistress of herself enough in his presence, to control those emotions that attended a courtship. He smiled to himself as he returned to his letter. She noted that look, one she observed often in the whole course of her knowing him. It was a look, a glance, that was serious and yet slightly ironic. Remembrance struck her as she recalled the exact moment she first noticed it, at the party at Sir William Lucas', thrown for them when Darcy and Bingley had first arrived at Netherfield. She had dismissed the real intent of that look then, which was one of 'admiration and regard' as she later, dramatically found out, arguing and confiding to both Charlotte and Jane that "Mr Darcy's mocking, sardonic eye would soon make me afraid of him, if I don't rise to the challenge of trying to subdue it".

She never knew at the time that she provoked it out of him, that despite all his strenuous endeavours to remain impervious to her charms, he was undone. Now, however, she had begun to read him. In the incipient stages of their bonding there were, forming between them, many significant looks, gestures, unspoken thoughts and mannerisms.

She reflected and marveled at her situation. _This_ was the man who would be her husband. He was rich, to be sure, and she was guaranteed every possible happiness on that score. _And_ he was handsome, exceedingly handsome, with much to be admired about his physical form, but more than that, more that his wealth and his fine person, she marveled at his mind; his intelligence, his knowledge and his natural keenness. The more she interacted with him, the more she realized the true worth of the man who offered such intense, passionate love to her.

Almost like opening a new, eagerly awaited book, Elizabeth and Darcy investigated and explored each other's opinions on wide and varied topics. Darcy had never before engaged the wits of a woman, as he was doing with Elizabeth and he was surprised. Although she had captured him with her easy, playful manner, he began to comprehend that her natural abilities and quickness made her a valuable ally, and that he could depend on her opinion and advice. For Elizabeth, their conversations were some of the most satisfying aspects of the courtship. Similar to the worth her own father placed on her, Darcy was always ready for her comments and reflections, ever willing to provide her with information to support or refute her stated positions. He especially liked doing the latter she observed. She smiled to herself. He was gaining lightness! Her influence was increasing.

"Poor Lady Catherine, I do hope that she will step down from her dismay to accept what has befallen her."

"It is dismay that only she could feel." He noted. "I will not beg for my aunt's approval, but she should know that it would be in everyone's best interest if she were to be even remotely pleased at my own happiness."

Elizabeth reached forward to touch him as she stood over him where he was seated. Almost unconsciously, she passed her fingers lightly on his dark hair. "And you _are_ happy dear Mr. Darcy? _You_ do not feel any dismay at your choice of a bride?"

He looked at her for a moment, in that composed steady manner of his, only his eyes, which were open and vulnerable, with the look of letting someone in, revealed any emotion. "My dearest Elizabeth, I could never fully describe to you how fortunate I feel with my choice of bride. How very grateful I am that she has given me leave to put her under my love and protection or how much her society and interaction gives me pleasure."

"There, I said it." He smiled at her as she raised her eyebrow.

She was about to move her hand from where it had rested on his arm when he reached across with an alacrity that surprised her and captured her fingers with his. Not a word was spoken as he traced her fingers silently. Eyes cast down and blushing furiously, Elizabeth held herself in anticipation. He stood up and tilted her face to look at him. "You are, Elizabeth, my heart's desire. You were made for me. I love you. All I ask is your love."

"You have it." She whispered, overcome by she hardly knew what. She rested her head on his chest. "You have it" she whispered again, almost to herself as he wrapped his arms around her. Their embrace was disrupted by a noise in the vestibule announcing the arrival of others. With conscious expressions, shyness even, they separated.

Jane, Kitty and Mr Bingley emerged through the entrance; they had just been out to visit the Lucases. Little Harry Lucas, the audacious youngster who always took to sparring with Mrs Bennet, had taken of a sudden illness. They had gone, at Jane's insistence, to visit and render assistance.

"Oh Lizzy" she cried as she moved towards her sister, "poor Harry is quite subdued! It is such a difficult situation, Sir William and Lady Lucas are so distressed, I barely knew how to give them comfort..." concern was reflected in her voice and manner. "Jane is right Lizzy, I don't think i can ever recall Sir William being a quiet, reserved man", Kitty remarked, in a subdued manner herself. She had not yet quite learnt how to be totally comfortable in Mr. Darcy's presence. She, like her mother, was still very much in awe and indeed, afraid of him.

Darcy inquired of them curiously as to what seemed to be the ailment. Bingley strode across the floor and sat down near to his friend.

"Indeed it is quite puzzling, such a strong lad he is. But the apothecary cannot make it out. Just but six days ago, he visited here at Longbourn with his mother and Sir William, you remember Darcy? He was in such high exuberance, now he seems struck down by some sort of lethargic malaise."

"Well, he _did_ seem to have met his equal in Mrs Bennet." Darcy observed, "there was quite a loud discussion between them. It is strange to hear him come down so suddenly with an illness."

"Yes, so it would seem. Apparently he can't move his legs also."

"That cannot be good. I don't think the apothecary is enough, attempts should perhaps be made to secure a doctor from town."

Elizabeth was listening with concern and it being still high noon, became determined to venture forth herself. Also, she felt a need to walk and reflect. She glanced at Darcy as if to gain his acquiesce before reaching for her bonnet. "I shall go to see for myself." Darcy observed her silently. She had an independence of movement and spirit that enamoured, intrigued and at the same time, alarmed him. He sealed his letter to Lady Catherine with deliberateness as he stayed her, "I will accompany you."

Once outside, Elizabeth looked at Darcy "you _do_ know I intend to walk to Lucas Lodge, and not take Mr Bingley's carriage, even though it is directly before us?" he smiled, "I expect no less." She took his offered arm a little bit consciously. Their situation was not one which made outward intimacy any less awkward, for here were two persons who were just discovering a mutual attraction as well as a mutual affection. Indeed, it was more of concern to Elizabeth; Darcy had admitted to himself of his attraction to her, many months ago. It was what he struggled with, and lost to, so powerful was that attraction. They strode off purposefully in the direction of Lucas Lodge.

"Mr Darcy" Elizabeth adopted a lively tone "let me congratulate you on coping so very well with the Longbourn and Meryton society. I am impressed. You do us great honour sir" she said the last bit in her mother's accent.

He didn't look at her, but he _did_ smile. "It is not that I don't consider the society at times to be taxing, it is because I _know_ it is not to be my, _our_, permanent state of affairs that I _am _perhaps coping well. No great congratulations there. We will soon be removed from Hertfordshire, my dear Elizabeth, which is itself agreeable, I miss my own country. But consider, Hertfordshire still has considerable charms and allurements. I would rather be suffering in close proximity to you than home at Pemberley, in misery." He said this so simply and matter-of-factly that it seemed almost empty of sentiment. She tightened her arm on his as a mark of pleasure.

They walked on, heedless of not much else but each other. Darcy casually dropped his arm and clasped her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined as he fingered her ring finger absentmindedly. She felt rather than saw his next move as he adroitly placed a ring on that same finger. They had slowed to a halt on the empty road, where no prying eyes could forestall; he turned to her, and pushed back stray curls from her face, his movements tender and restrained,"consider yourself a formally betrothed woman" he whispered.

Startled but pleased Elizabeth unconsciously reached up to him, but recalled herself and where they were. "Was it for this reason that you left Netherfield for London after you had returned with Bingley to the neighbourhood?"

"It was indeed. When I had come back to the country with Bingley, I had no idea of your reception. I _felt_, rather than _knew_ that perhaps your feelings towards me were changed. I had seen this ring in London, while shopping for my sister the week before I met you at Pemberley. Its uniqueness and beauty struck me enough to purchase and secure for the future mistress of Pemberley, whoever she may happen to be...well maybe I had hoped she would be you." She stared, he very deliberately avoided looking at her. "perhaps you were uppermost in my thoughts when I bought it!" He gave her an exasperated look, "never had I known a piece of jewellery and its wearer to be so captivatingly alike!"

After a slight pause, he continued "perhaps I should have presented you this, or its likeness, in my first proposal, had I stopped to apply any sense to that episode. It may have at least taken the edge off all that was ludicrous in how I went about that business and might have provided some kind of proper distraction...if not direction." By his tone, Elizabeth knew that he was still contrite thinking on it and she sought to alleviate him.

"Oh, such recollection will not do! If I may say so, everything of that first proposal happened as they were meant. We _needed_ it, there was so much unknown to us both! So much misunderstanding and miscommunication! indeed! No communication! It just will not do to return there!" "But then again" she mused, "we may never know how different my reaction might have been, had you given me then such a ring as this." She rubbed his arm and smiled.

"Your timing and maneuvering are unique though, you chose to give this to me on a public road." She remarked teasingly, as she put forward her hand to admire his taste.

"I chose to give it to you at a time when we were sure to be by ourselves, which happened to be on a public road."

"It is unfortunate that you should always have a proper answer" she replied laughingly

"Your need to match wits is not unknown" he replied smiling.

She laughed outright. Life seemed full of spirited, combative interjections, animating them both to new feelings and emotions. Her lively repartee was infectious and _his _responses were becoming more and more characterised in similar fashion.

She looked at her ring again, at its simple beauty and elegance and then she observed him as they walked. Elizabeth, at that moment, felt how fortunate it was that Fitzwilliam Darcy entered and held sway in her life over the past year. Despite all that they had overcome and learnt in their being together, whether she hated him or loved him, from the time he entered her life, he was a constant, always uppermost in her thoughts. She remembered her words to Jane, so very long ago. "I am determined that nothing but the very deepest love would induce me into matrimony". Here, before her, stood that man, that love. She looked up at him and was overcome with emotion to see how, even though he never expressed it, heartfelt love became him. Those looks and expressions he exuded, that once branded him the "proudest, most disagreeable man", were softened with an effusiveness that lit his handsome features.

Almost impulsively, she embraced him, she felt that, in him, was everything she could have hoped for or expected of her partner in life. As they resumed their walk, each in their own bit of reverie, Elizabeth felt that the happiness she now felt made up for everything in her life that were at odds before. She stole a look across at him. He felt, rather than saw it and secured her arm firmly under his. An implicit acknowledgement of belonging.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Darcy entered into the pathway leading to Lucas Lodge. They both espied a curricle going up in the drive in front the house and Elizabeth let out a cry when she saw Charlotte alight. She disengaged herself from Mr Darcy and broke into a run towards her friend, "Charlotte!" she shouted joyfully. "Lizzy!" her friend cried in delight as she also curtsied a bit awkwardly in Darcy's direction. He bowed in acknowledgement and stood by observing the two young women share their obvious delight and joy at this unexpected pleasure.

"Mrs Collins" he remarked as he approached Charlotte, "I see no Mr Collins, will he be joining you later?" He was interested in pressing Mr Collins on details regarding his aunt. He well knew that Mr Collins would need very little prompting to discuss particulars regarding his most noble and esteemed patroness.

"No Sir, I am afraid not. Although he _did_ in fact feel most obliged to attend me, given my present situation, however, I was able to convince him that the weddings and christenings were far too numerous at this time of the year to consent to his leaving. He also allowed my entreaties on the notion that Lady Catherine would be in need of support ere long." She smiled at him; Mr Darcy only nodded, knowing that Mr Collins' presence at Rosings would only irritate his aunt more when she recalled that he was Elizabeth's cousin.

Elizabeth turned to her friend and took her hands, "my dear Charlotte, it is very depressing what is happening to little Harry, but are you certain you should be here given your present condition? Should not you be more guarded since the illness is yet unknown?"

"I have thought about that Lizzy, I wonder, do you suppose I can impose on Mrs Bennet to stay the next two weeks at Longbourn?"

"Oh! That is a most welcome idea! Of course there will be no objections, we should be glad to have you! Be prepared for some indifferent treatment from mama however, she still gets nervous when she thinks about you as her successor. However, the gentlemen are at the house so frequently, she has not time to do much except to ascertain what are Mr Bingley's and Mr Darcy's favourite things to eat and ensure that cook prepares for each one individually, every day. She thinks that keeping them well supplied and filled will keep them contented and secure for her daughters." Elizabeth added, clearly amused.

"Well, you should not really laugh Lizzy; perhaps she knows best that a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Ah Charlotte, that will not do for _us!_ Are not our men made of sterner stuff?" she glanced in the direction of Mr Darcy, "however, it is of little consequence and mama is kept occupied" Charlotte only smiled. Her friend's evident happiness was very pleasing to her, not the least because she was the one who first suspected how dear Elizabeth was to the man who captured her heart.

Darcy, meanwhile, had made his way to Sir William Lucas who was sitting under an old elm tree in the little park at the side of the house, Sir William's congeniality and good-humouredness, always genuine, seemed to have been replaced with despondency and dejection.

"Good day Sir William" Darcy said as he approached him.

He rose to greet him "Mr Darcy! How good of you to come! Your friend, Mr Bingley was here earlier! It is so nice to have you young people visit! And Lizzy is with you no? Such a charming young lady she is! All the Bennet girls are so charming and well brought up. They are such good friends to all my children. _All_ my children," he repeated, lapsing into a despondent silence. Darcy observed him in compassionate regard. He hesitated to rouse him, but forced himself to do it.

"Sir William, the boy, your son, how is he?'

His direct question forced some emotion out of the older gentleman who struggled to regain composure before he responded.

"It is the not knowing Mr Darcy! No one seems to know what is the matter. He is but eight years old Mr Darcy, eight years! If I could only but take his suffering I would." As he said this, his voice broke and he rested his head in his palms, no longer able to conceal his emotions.

The feeling was to Darcy, uncomfortable, he looked around for support but Elizabeth and Charlotte were already in the house. He could do nothing but wait. After a couple of minutes, he asked gently, "Sir William has anyone sent to town for a doctor?"

The older man had recovered somewhat, but his voice still trembled.

"No Sir"

"We ...cannot..."

"It...it would be too much"

Darcy understood him.

"Allow me to do this Sir William, my own private physician would be more than willing to visit and attend to you and your family and I am sure, if I can furnish him with some details of the boy's condition, he can make inquiries with other physicians who may be more familiar with the symptoms."

Sir William looked up, his expression hopeful. "You would do that sir? But, we are not related, there is no need to extend yourself."

"I beg your pardon sir, we are indeed related, or rather, we will soon be. Your daughter is married to Elizabeth's cousin. You see, I am, in fact, the properest man to assist." He smiled.

"Ah yes! So it is! So it is indeed! You are too kind sir; I would hate to impose on your good-natured generosity."

"It is no imposition, speak no more about it. If you can furnish me with supplies, it will be attended to directly." He said this, as they both made their way to the house.

Once inside the house, a somber mood enveloped the party. Lucas Lodge was always marked by activity and volubility more so even than Longbourn, since there always seemed to be a multitude of children. Aside from Charlotte, who was the eldest, there was Maria who was eight years younger than her, she was quickly followed by another girl, and three boys, the youngest and last of whom, was Harry. It seemed however, that the very atmosphere inside the house was languid and tense. The younger siblings moved quietly for fear of adding to the distress of the moment with noise and rambunctiousness. Elizabeth went with Charlotte to greet Lady Lucas while Darcy made his way with Sir William to his study to make his arrangements.

The visage of Lady Lucas alarmed Elizabeth, she had known her all her life but had never seen her with this level of anxiety, her normally benevolent, kindly face was contorted in pain with a grey pallor from lack of sleep. Her whole appearance exhibited a dishevelment that was as shocking as it was understood.

"Mama!" Charlotte cried as she hurried towards her mother. "Mama, you look so ill! Surely you need to get some rest."

"My dear girl, you are come at last! I did so want to request you here in my last letter but I knew of your state. I am so happy you are come! And Miss Lizzy, I am glad to see you too, is your mother visiting as well?"

"No ma'am, mama is yet to be apprised of your level of distress, although I am sure by now, Jane must have given her minute details on what is happening. I am here with Mr Darcy. He is in the study with Sir William."

"Ah Mr Darcy, you did very well Lizzy, to have landed such a husband. I wish you great joy."

"I assure you ma'am; I am reminded of my good fortune every day." Elizabeth smiled, in a bit of a jape at what she knew was the most bandied about aspect of her betrothal. She continued the line of talk however, to distract and relieve the turmoil that Lady Lucas was encountering.

The ladies soon repaired to the sick chamber where Harry lay in deep slumber, he had been given draughts and the only indication of distress in his sleep was the slight wheezing that accompanied his breathing.

"Is it true that he cannot move his legs mama?"

"It was so, we had suspected some paralysis earlier, but Mr Jones had come by and assured us that he could move his legs, albeit with great effort and much bribing."

"Poor Harry, always ever willing to negotiate on his own terms." Charlotte smiled at the memory of the child. She stood in the doorway however, uncertain whether to venture closer. Elizabeth likewise maintained somewhat of a distance. Lady Lucas went in and scooped him up in her arms "Harry, Harry, look who has come to visit. It's Charlotte, see my dear boy, Charlotte has come."

He opened his eyes slightly and puckered his cheeky little smile. "Charlotte, did you bring me a present?" Everyone smiled at this.

"Yes Harry, I brought lots of presents, you will get them once you get better." His face quieted as he fell back asleep. He was left to sleep while Lady Lucas went to wash up. She had been advised to take every possible precaution to stave off infection, should there indeed have been infection. Everyone then made their way to the parlor, where Lady Lucas had summoned tea for her guests.

"It is odd, as everyone has said, to witness this type of illness. It certainly does not lend itself to the satisfaction of tending to the ill." Elizabeth said to Charlotte who noted that the variety of symptoms made it difficult to assign the proper cause and the necessary course of treatment.

The gentlemen made their way to the parlor, Elizabeth's eyes, quite of their own accord, eagerly sought out the eyes she had come to know well. He stood just inside the doorway, still talking unhurriedly with Sir William, they seemed to have come to some sort of agreement and Sir William was very happily grasping Darcy's hands. The moment he was left alone, Darcy turned to scan the room, seeking his object. She saw his whole body relax as their eyes met. After several more moments commiserating with the family, the young couple got up to make their exit. Elizabeth indicated to Charlotte that on their return to Longbourn, she would ask her father to make ready his carriage to collect her from Lucas Lodge later that afternoon.

On their way back, Darcy mentioned to Elizabeth of the arrangements made for getting a London physician to visit at Lucas Lodge, in as little as two days. He admitted to sending an express post. "It may be all for naught, there is the possibility that nothing in fact can be done. However, one _must_ try"

She was surprised. She was pleased.

"Mr Darcy"

"Yes Miss Bennet?"

"You ought to be careful Sir; you seem in great danger of overthrowing your prevailing reputation to become the most loved gentleman who ever graced this part of the country!"

"That is all well and good, let the many spread that view if they wish, but as for love, I am an easy gentleman, I only require it of one."

She smiled at his easy manner of dictating, preparing herself for a very pleasant walk back to Longbourn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mr Bennet, have you heard me? Mr Bennet, Mr Bennet!" his wife's insistent, querulous voice could be heard by both Elizabeth and Darcy before they even entered the house. Elizabeth blushed a little in embarrassment, Darcy, however, politely did not hear. _How is it, _she thought_, that it seems a day can never go by, where my parents would have spent the whole time in quiet, loving repose? _She loved both her parents, but she could never recall a time when she did not wish that they were better, both at being parents and to each other. Having been experiencing a different sort of relationship herself, she knew that better existed. Which was good, otherwise her whole notion of marital bliss would have been vastly skewed!

As they entered the drawing room, Bingley appeared, "Darcy! We were wondering if you all had got back. I'm afraid we have to leave soon. Reverend Holder sent a message for us to stop by at the church, something about the wedding preparations. I don't think he believes there will be room enough to accommodate all the 'famous guests', as he puts it." Bingley said grinning.

"Ah yes, the 'famous guests', Elizabeth and I discussed that on our way back here. There will of course be a limit, at least on my side. I'm sure Reverend Holder will be pleased to hear that."

"Or perhaps not." Bingley interjected rather mischievously.

"In any event," Darcy continued, "the matter needs to be discussed with him and it will be."

Part of Mr Bennet's conditions of course, on the stealing of his two favourite girls by these great men, was that they be married from Longbourn, a sentiment that he was quite happy to share with his wife. If he could have persuaded a delay in the marriage, to delay his loss, he would have been quite content. But the gentlemen were adamant and they found an able supporter in Mrs Bennet, who could no more abide a delay in her own jubilant pride at being the matriarch of the event as much as she could abide the delay of securing the much sought after husbands.

At this point, the gentlemen began taking leave of the ladies of the house amidst the loud wishes from Mrs Bennet for a speedy return even though they were committed to returning in two days' time. While Jane said her quiet affectionate goodbyes to Bingley in the vestibule, Elizabeth held herself back to observe Darcy retrieve his articles. As he reached the doorway, he turned to look at her a bit forlornly, making her smile. Parting was indeed sweet sorrow. She walked up to him slowly, reached up and adjusted his cravat letting her fingertips brush his face. He held her hand and brought it to his lips and she trembled, his mere touch arousing emotions in her that were becoming so familiarly exhilarating. He himself looked flushed, she affected him so! He released her with an audible sigh and bent his head towards her almost as if to kiss her, then made a last minute change. "I love you Miss Elizabeth Bennet." he whispered in her ear, "and I, you, Mr Darcy" she returned, grazing her lips on his face. Finally, with one more quick look between both acknowledged pair of lovers, the gentlemen departed the house, entered the carriage, which Bingley had brought around with the expressed purpose of taking Jane to Lucas Lodge, and were gone.

Elizabeth hugged herself. Her heart swelled, this was love, the best feeling! She felt her finger. The ring! She hurried to show her family. With him not there, she longed to hear him spoken off. All the females were in the parlor. "Mama, Jane, Kitty, Mary look!" She held her hand to them. "Oh, Lizzy it is beautiful!" Kitty shouted. "Come here child, let me get a better look at it," her mother gestured.

After much jostling and tryings on, they all emphatically admired his taste. "Lizzy, my dear, you have made me so happy to think of all the advantages your Mr Darcy has brought to us. Such a charming, handsome, tall gentleman he is! And so very rich! My sister Phillips has told me that there is not much else being talked about in Meryton! I shall have two daughters soon married! Two daughters!" Mrs Bennet fanned herself in her enthusiasm. Her pleasure and exuberance of the upcoming nuptials sometimes could not be contained. She had waited her whole life for just this time.

Elizabeth went over and hugged her mother affectionately "indeed ma'am, I think I can safely say, to have brought you such enjoyment, is my very great pleasure."

At this point, Mr Bennet walked in. "My dear Lizzy, I see you are come back. I am not too sure yet how I feel about gentlemen walking around with my little girls, even though they be engaged to be married. It brings home that I am going to lose the both of you soon, which is a rather unpleasant thought. Your mother was always intent on marrying you girls off, ever since you each turned sixteen. But I know now why the thought never held much appeal for me. You are my little Lizzy and my little Jane."

"Oh father," Jane cried, "you know you will never lose us, we will always be your little girls!"

"Yes father," said Lizzy, "till we are old and gray and use walking sticks, people shall say of us –there goes Mrs Darcy and Mrs Bingley, Mr Bennet's little girls." She laughed gaily at her own joke, gaining a chuckle from her father.

"Well, well my dears. I am happy for you both and for your choice of husbands. I see you both happy and contented through many a long year."

Elizabeth observed her father carefully. She knew how much they both meant to their father. She knew how much _she_ especially, meant to her father. She laughed inwardly when she recalled Lady Catherine's words to her, six months ago, at Rosings Park, _"Oh, your father of course can spare you, if your mother can. Daughters are never of so much consequence to a father." _If only Lady Catherine had known how very wrong those words were. But, at the time, she was too emotionally confused to rise to the challenge of baiting Lady Catherine.

She roused herself from her reflections however, remembering her promise to Charlotte.

"Papa, Lucas Lodge…" she started.

"Yes Lizzy," her father cut in "that seems a rather serious situation. Jane was re-telling her visit while you were gone. And so it seems that the illness is mysterious. Was the boy much indisposed?"

"Well, there does seem to have been a bit of an improvement. He _can_ actually move his legs, which previously was not the case. Mr Darcy has arranged for a London physician to come by on Thursday to assess the case."

"Oh! Darcy did, did he? Well Lizzy, I am wont to thinking that Bingley would exceed his income through his generosity, but, perhaps Darcy might just outdo him."

Jane at this point mildly rebuked her father on his point about Bingley, smiling as she did.

"Exceed his income!" His lady was aroused and warmly expostulated against the idea. "Oh, my dear Mr Bennet! How can you even think such nonsense! He has ten thousand a year or quite a lot more! Exceed his income indeed!" Elizabeth smiled at this running commentary from her mother. Her mother reminded them all of Mr Darcy's income very frequently. Luckily, she was too much in awe of the gentleman himself to venture anywhere near the subject in his presence.

"Yes father, you and I both know well of Mr Darcy's generous spirit."

Over the last month, Elizabeth, through careful interrogation and sometimes, one can argue, skillful manipulation, was able to get the fullest appreciation from Mr Darcy of his generosity to, the now infamous, Mr and Mrs Wickham. It appeared that, after settling all his debts, purchasing his commission and settling a tidy sum of three thousand pounds on Lydia, in addition to her own share from her mother's estate. The total amount Darcy spent in bringing forth that wedding was just shy of six thousand pounds!

When she had first calculated that figure, she had stared at him in amazement, and in her head repeated it. _Six thousand pounds!_ He had warmly rejected all her attempts at thanking him again however, and asked that the subject be dropped, assuring her that he could well afford it. Having seen Pemberley and some parts of that vast estate, she had no doubt that he was correct. She had however, taken his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, in grateful supplication. An act which, in no way he attempted to stop and he had in fact looked very disappointed when, after bringing that same hand to rest against her cheek, she subsequently dropped it.

Very few however, knew of all that Darcy had done for Lydia. Of her own family, that knowledge was limited to Jane, the Gardiners, Mr and Mrs Wickham and her father. On his side, the only one who knew about that transaction was his Lawyer.

Lizzy continued on her visit to Lucas Lodge however, and both her parents listened attentively which brought her to her next point.

"Papa, when we had reached, Charlotte had just arrived. She will be soon with child." "Yes," her father observed. "Mr Collins had said as much in his last letter about a month ago."

"Given the nature of the illness of young Harry, and the uncertainty surrounding it all, Charlotte asked if she can spend the next two weeks of her visit here at Longbourn." At a sharp intake of breath from her mother, Elizabeth paused.

"Of course she may stay here; I do not have a problem with Charlotte Lucas. But I am afraid Charlotte Collins might create a trying time for your mother."

Mr Bennet apparently knew how to attract his wife's perverse side. "Why should I care whether it is Charlotte Lucas or Charlotte Collins staying with us? I can perceive no difference. It is the same Charlotte. Even though she will be mistress here, she is not so yet." With that Mrs Bennet assumed her haughtiest look. "You may tell Mrs Collins, Lizzy that she is very welcome to stay at Longbourn."

Elizabeth, pleasantly surprised at this happy turn of events, noted that she had already done so and mentioned that she would have asked her father to send the carriage. Mr Bennet agreed immediately and made the relevant arrangements. He himself was a bit bemused at his wife's behavior, but he very soon suspected that she may have perhaps _other_ motives. Recalling that she still had not gotten over lording her success in getting her daughters well married. Charlotte would be a new audience, entail or no entail.

Of the entail itself, Mr Bennet, though he knew that the removal of members of his family would mean that they would be able to cut back on the expenses and start putting aside money for both Kitty and Mary, he had some difficulty in curbing the expenses of his wife for the actual weddings themselves. He troubled little on that front however; as his daughters assured him that both his sons in law were quite willing to carry the bulk of the expenditure. He had initially protested, but when the gentlemen themselves threw in words like 'lovely daughter', 'grateful', 'love' and 'nothing is too good for…' he relented and let them have their way, only occasionally remarking, in that sardonic manner of his, how "these young lovers are always so run away with their feelings."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thursday morning arrived, and with it came Lady Catherine's response to her nephew's letter. Mr Darcy's physician had also arrived the night before at Netherfield and he intended to visit with the patient early that morning.

With the letter unopened and secure in his pocket, Darcy dealt with the more critical matter at hand, accompanying Dr Phelps to Lucas Lodge. He wrote a quick note for Bingley, they then made their way on horseback to Lucas Lodge. When they arrived, crossing the two miles in quick time, the house was very quiet. Darcy was told by the servant that Sir William was awake however, and they were both directed to the study.

"Mr Darcy, how much do you know about this particular case?" Dr Phelps inquired curiously. He had known Fitzwilliam Darcy for many years, starting as the family's personal physician when Darcy was just a teenager. The request from Darcy, hurrying him to Hertfordshire struck him as odd but he surmised, knowing that the future Mrs Darcy was from this part of the country, that she was in some way related. He hoped, just to satisfy his mind and to be able to furnish the necessary answers to his wife, who was none too pleased at his leaving, that he would get an introduction to the woman who secured the famously unattainable Mr Darcy.

"All that I know is what I have already related to you Dr Phelps, in my letter. Were you able to consult with anyone?"

"Yes I did. Based on the symptoms you reported, it seems to be some sort of infection. My bet would be bacterial. There are some treatments available, but I can only gauge that when I see the patient."

Sir William entered the room. "Sir William," Darcy rose to meet him "May I introduce Dr Phelps"

"Mr Darcy, welcome sir, and Dr Phelps, you are also quite welcome, we are grateful to have you here, I assure you. Would you like any refreshments or shall we attend now?"

"The patient sir, if you please." Dr Phelps countered amiably.

"Sir William, if you don't mind, I shall stay in the study, until Dr Phelps is finished."

"Of course, please, make yourself at home."

Darcy sat down; the letter was feeling heavy in his pocket. Regardless of the response, he knew that the information in his aunt's letter could in no way disrupt the upcoming nuptials nor much affect the equilibrium that now existed in his mind. He did wish however, at least in his mother's memory, that his aunt would have in some way accepted his choices. The very first line proved him wrong.

_Nephew,_

_I send you no salutations._ _You deserve no such recognition. How dare you dishonour the memory of your poor mother by bringing such a woman to take her place!?_

_ This relationship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet will not be tolerated! She has absolutely nothing to recommend her! She is a rude, insolent and totally reprehensible young woman without any beauty to speak off. She has no connections; her family may as well be paupers with her father's estate entailed on my own fool of a rector. It is a total degradation. You have completely gone against the wishes of all your family by aligning yourself with this woman; you seem to forget that you are the grandson of an Earl! Is nothing due on that score? Are you determined to bring gross humiliation, gossip and scandal to all of your family? Are you determined to ruin the Darcy name by this degrading alliance!? The woman has no money, nothing! She has lured you in, I am sure she has. Her character must be irretrievably tainted for you to have to marry her. If that be the case, leave her be! We will find a proper husband for her and will quiet this whole episode. If you go through with this abominable act let us not forget who you will be brother to! Your father'__s steward__'__s son! __Do you think that I am unaware of the situation in that quarter? Revolting! People should know their station in life. You have been seriously duped! This wedding is a farce! I am most seriously displeased._

_Lady Catherine De Bourgh._

Darcy folded the letter and replaced it in his pocket, it felt heavier there now than when he had first retrieved it to read, his face remained stolid. He reflected on the words that were written. His first instinct was to be immediately angry, but then he gained some emotional control. Would he show this letter to Elizabeth? He would have to; she would want to read it. For the first time he felt pure shame at the baseness of his own relations. He had always tolerated his Aunt's bad behaviour with a certain grudging magnanimity, sometimes even ill-humour out of respect for her position in his life, but her letter demonstrated that she was capable of being everything that was abhorrent to him and he was disgusted.

He remembered his own parents' relationship with Lady Catherine. His father could never abide her, limiting interaction to only the bare minimum out of the love and respect for his wife. His mother related to and loved her as a sister but she hardly ever shared or supported Lady Catherine's extreme and often myopic viewpoints and was always quick to protect her son from any of her influence. Darcy, at that moment, felt how keenly his parents' guidance and wisdom was missed. In a sense he was grieved. He was grieved that now; there was hardly a person older than his own self, whom he could have looked up to for support and advice. Luckily, he still had cousins like Colonel Fitzwilliam with whom he could have real, sensible discussions. But he realised they were a generation apart from the previous one. The bridges between the two generations, those like his parents, were no longer here. He sighed...Elizabeth, would see the letter, and she would be upset, but there was no more to be done on the issue. Lady Catherine will not attend his wedding, even if she still misguidedly thought that that power of choice was within her reach.

Darcy was roused from his reflections by the arrival of Dr Phelps half an hour later.

"Well doctor?'

"It is as I suspected, there is some infection. It appears to be some form of purulent lung disease; you can hear it in his wheezing. It's when a bacteria somehow invades the chest, it is a form of consumption but much more treatable in a child. Isolation is necessary. I have ordered a course of treatment, but I will have to stay in the area for the next few days to administer to him until he is safe."

"That is no problem, I am sure that Mr Bingley will be happy to host you at Netherfield until you require such time to depart." Darcy paused, "you say isolation is necessary, does that mean that the disease is highly contagious?"

"Not in any out of the common way, keeping with the necessary hygiene practices should be enough. Still, exposure should be kept to a minimum."

They were joined then by Sir William who was very effusive in his thanks. He grabbed hold of Darcy's hand, "how can I ever thank you sir, for your kindness."

"Think nothing of it Sir William" Darcy quietly stated "the boy is not yet safe however, I am afraid the next few days will be critical, according to Dr Phelps."

"Yes Sir William, I will remain in the country for a few more days to make sure that the lad has gotten over the most trying period. There is no guarantee of success in the course of treatment but, however, everything will be assessed accordingly."

It being still early, Darcy decided to visit Longbourn to acquaint Elizabeth with the inevitable. Dr Phelps was quite happy to accompany him, his interest more than piqued when he heard where they were going.

Elizabeth had slept fitfully; she attributed it to Charlotte, Jane and herself spending more than half the night in conversation. Charlotte had settled nicely into the house in the start of her two week sojourn since, aside from missing her parents, especially her mother, she welcomed, nay relished, the interlude with her best friend Elizabeth. She had been acquainting both Jane and Lizzy of Lady Catherine's great displeasure with her nephew from her London conversation with him, which she had shared vociferously with the Rectory couple on her return to Rosings. It was from her that Charlotte had learnt of the scene which had played out with Elizabeth at Longbourn.

"I dare say Lizzy; it augurs well for your marriage that you and Mr Darcy are getting married despite all Lady Catherine's objections."

"Charlotte, are you dare suggesting that happiness in our marriage will not be left up to chance?" Lizzy wickedly responded

Charlotte smiled at her wryly but refused to take the bait "Lady Catherine has certainly spared no effort in dragging both your name _and_ his name through the mud! It surprised me though; I had thought she had real affection for her nephew. As it were, it seems she could hardly find the proper adjectives to describe how you 'lured him in' as she keeps saying, and how weak he was to your charms."

"My charms?!" Elizabeth exclaimed, laughing heartily at this picture of herself. "If she had only known how my charms had inflicted their own unique sets of pain on Mr Darcy! It might have made her quite happy."

She then grew serious "I agree with you however, Charlotte. I am surprised at her virulence and bitterness, had Mr Darcy and I not reached a certain level of understanding together, perhaps she might have swayed him with her arguments." She stopped suddenly and spoke again "no, that could not be, she could not have swayed him with anything that would have been abhorrent to his own sense of right. I think Lady Catherine overplays her hand when it comes to testing her level of influence over her nephew. I can safely say, knowing him as I do now, she would fail in her attacks on him from any angle."

Jane however, _would_ be compassionate "you are surprised at her behaviour Lizzy? I am not. Consider how hurt she must be over Mr Darcy's defection from her own daughter."

"But there _was_ no understanding between Mr Darcy and her daughter, Jane. It was just a wish that she harboured."

'Yes, but Lizzy, what if it were mama and she harboured those same feelings and expectations for you or me, with some gentleman who was familiar to us. Surely she deserves some consideration there. People sometimes abuse others to mask their own hurt and their own insecurities."

"I suppose you are right. Still, when one has command over one's behaviour, there must be a sense of responsibility; she ought not to go around slandering him to appease her own displeasure. It is simply not done, not if you presume to care about that person. She can slander me, if she wishes, I am nothing to her therefore it bodes for nothing."

Jane smiled, "it bodes for an upset and unhappy Mr Darcy, Lizzy. He would never abide such behaviour directed at you."

Charlotte, at this point grimaced slightly, as she gestured to them both "the baby, it moves." With that, all talk of Lady Catherine ended in excited observation.

* * *

><p>As Mr Darcy and Dr Phelps rode up the Longbourn pathway, they encountered the much sought after lady herself. Elizabeth had been on one of her early morning walks, reflecting and recalling the conversations of the night and was just returning to the house. Her skin glowed with the effects of the exercise and her face had the added brilliance of heightened colour as she met the eyes of the lead horseman who slid off his horse easily and made his way to her.<p>

All of this was observed silently by Dr Phelps who was very pleasantly surprised. Before him stood a very pretty young woman, who smiled charmingly at him, in response to his nod. He also then alighted to greet her. Darcy moved deliberately towards Elizabeth, took her hand and squeezed it as he delivered a quick kiss to her blushing cheek. He led her to the doctor, still not releasing her hand however. She smiled inwardly at his ability to control a situation. He had made it very clear to any casual observer that here indeed was a woman intimately attached to him, whose protection was, quite literally, in his hands.

"Dr Phelps, I would like to introduce to you, my soon to be wife, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"A real pleasure madam, I am sure." He smiled at her; there was something about her countenance that set him immediately at ease.

Elizabeth smiled in return "welcome to Hertfordshire sir. I understand from Mr Darcy that this is your first time in this part of the country. I know the circumstances that bring you here are not ideal but I hope you find that it is an agreeable county." She smiled at him again relaxing Dr Phelps even more.

"Indeed Miss Bennet, so it is. But I can now see why Mr Darcy is so loathe to leave this place." Elizabeth arched her eyebrow at his flirtatious gallantry. She reached forward to take the offered arm of the man she loved, as they proceeded to walk to the house together.

Darcy frowned slightly at the exchange, but he really couldn't mask his pleasure in being around her. Amused, Dr Phelps then focused his attentions on the gentleman himself. It took not more than thirty seconds for him to determine that here, before him, was a man who was totally and completely in love. His attentions to the lady were unaffected and unstinting. Dr Phelps lagged behind the couple as he followed them toward the house, observing them scarcely able to prevent their bodies brushing each other as they walked.

_"__Ah, to be young again and in love"_ he thought.

The household was just waking up. While the stable hand arrived to divest the gentlemen of their two horses, Elizabeth walked on ahead. She ushered the two gentlemen to the front parlour, leaving them under the careful eyes of Mrs Hill. Knowing as she did, her family's penchant for loud and sometimes inappropriate behaviour, especially in their own house and especially on a morning, she went to acquaint them of their unexpected guests. Her father was already roaming the halls however, having seen their approach from an upper window. He proceeded into the parlour and after a few minutes conversation with Mr Darcy, where introductions were made, he invited the men to breakfast with the family.

One by one, all the members of the Bennet family made their way to the breakfast parlour. Dr Phelps was highly amused at the number of women. Like most, he would have been content at just admiring the beauty of the eldest Miss Bennet, the younger sisters were also quite pretty. But beauty, quickness and a charming, engaging disposition remained all Elizabeth's. Her eyes laughed at him when she spoke, making him wish he were ten years younger. She sat next to Mr Darcy at breakfast, although convention might have dictated otherwise, and sometimes offered her conversation to that gentleman in a sideways, arching manner that was very captivating. Dr Phelps was intrigued, no less so than Mr Darcy he was sure, who scarcely paid attention to his plate as he smiled into the eyes of the woman next to him after she made a lowered comment and burst out laughing. Dr Phelps felt then that if his wife were to interrogate him on the virtues of the future Mrs Darcy, he would be hard pressed to clearly identify that most indistinct, but ever present quality she had to capture and captivate an audience.

Dr Phelps was also introduced to Mrs Collins, who sat on one side of him, and who he understood to be the eldest sister to his patient. He shared with her the details of his visit. Mrs Bennet could not help but overhear and exclaimed, somewhat loudly, at some of his pronouncements.

"Ah Doctor! So Harry is out of danger, it is so terrible, he is such a good little boy. My sparring partner you know"

"I am afraid he is clearly not out of the woods yet madam, we have only just begun the treatment, it will be still some time before we can determine how well it is working so I will be here for a few more days."

"Oh, well since you are already here, perhaps I can some advice on my nervous feelings. They set me quite on end. one hardly knows what to do with them. Indeed, no one knows what I suffer with my poor nerves!"

Darcy made a slight nudge at Elizabeth, who took the hint immediately.

"Mama, Dr Phelps may not be able to attend you, he will be busy at Lucas Lodge." Elizabeth said consciously attempting to turn the conversation. She was not alone in her endeavours however.

"Oh, he need not spend …" Mrs Bennet stopped short from a look from her husband "But anyway, perhaps Doctor, if you get the time?"

"Of course madam."

After the party dispersed from the parlour, Mr Bingley was seen approaching the house at no great distance. As soon as he got in, he spent very little time before he started upbraiding his friend for leaving him lying in. Darcy smiled as he replied "Bingley, I know you well enough to know the hours you keep and 7 am is not one of them." At this Bingley laughed, clapped him on the back, talked about having had no breakfast and proceeded in search of his dearest Jane.

"So, you are both to be married from this house, Mr Darcy?" Dr Phelps inquired. Darcy nodded in the affirmative. "Well, that is very convenient! Congratulations to you both then!"

After a short time, Charlotte again drew Dr Phelps away to question him more minutely on her brother's situation, away at least from Mrs Bennet. Darcy thus had the opportunity he required and took it. He conferred quietly with Elizabeth, inviting her to walk with him outside. His mood had become sombre, making her immediately concerned.

"What is it?" she asked, as soon as they had reached beyond earshot "you look as if someone has died." His mouth twitched but he shot her a serious look. They both sat down on the bench under the trees.

"I received this, this morning, it is from my aunt, Lady Catherine" he pulled out the letter. Elizabeth noted to him that her Ladyship certainly spared no effort in giving her nephew the earliest possible notice of her feelings on the matter.

He observed her carefully as she took the letter from him and began to read. Her face however, was very passive and she betrayed no real outward change of emotion.

"Well?" he paused

"I never knew your aunt had such a fine hand, she writes with great aplomb."

"You don't have anything else to add?"

"No, not at all. I think she adequately covered every angle; I drew you in, I am a compromised woman, I am mercenary, my family is infinitely inferior, you are committing a grave error, insulting your infinitely superior family…oh, and my charms, we must not forget my charms, apparently they work wonders on young, handsome, single men of large fortunes."

"You are not upset then, Elizabeth?"

"No, her response was just as I expected. I would have been surprised if it were otherwise. I cannot really blame her, she is much older than I and set in her ways. She should not have criticized you however. Perhaps, as my sister Jane suggested recently, she is just airing her frustrations. I should not take something written in such bitterness, to heart. She will have gotten over it in time"

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her to him "Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Yes, Mr Darcy."

"I know you sometimes wonder, but _this _is why I love you."

It took all his self-control to resist kissing her right there. She responded with a squeeze on his wrist and stood up, leading him with her. "Come; let us return to the house. We have a wedding to plan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Darcy." Bingley's voice broke into his reverie.

The gentlemen had returned to Netherfield after spending a full day at Longbourn. This time however, they had spent the majority of the time with Mr Bennet in his manor, bird hunting. The season for woodcocks was exceptional this year and the hunt was highly successful. During those parts of the hunt when he felt obliged to remain behind with Mr Bennet, due to the latter lagging to observe some interesting specie of plant or some new aspect of his estate, Darcy was very pleasantly surprised at how easily it was to converse with him. When taken out of the element of his study, and forced to have the necessary interactions that society demanded, Mr Bennet proved to be an informed, opinionated and quick conversant._ Not unlike Elizabeth_, he thought as he had listened to the older gentleman wax warm on the variety of hunting birds existing in the region and on his own manor. His previous opinion of Mr Bennet was based on quite limited interaction, where he could not but help internally judging and chastising that gentleman on what he felt was very bad form in the management of his family. This, more in depth interaction, where they broached quite a variety of topics, however, gave him some insight on Mr Bennet's good qualities, both as a gentleman farmer and as a father.

"Darcy." Bingley repeated, a bit impatiently.

"Well? What is it?"

"Reverend Holder, Mrs Nichols said he stopped by this morning, again with more particulars on the wedding."

Darcy sighed quietly. If he could have had his way, he would have indeed tried to procure a special license, as Mrs Bennet was apt to surmise, to have the wedding at Pemberley, tomorrow even! But Mr Bennet had secured his objective of giving his girls away at Longbourn and also, he was not even sure if all his wealth would have been enough to satisfy the criteria of a special license, title working in far more favour of that, than wealth.

However, he could not be married too quickly! He longed for it. He longed to secure the woman he had worked so hard to secure, he longed to be a husband to the most wonderful woman in the world and start his own family. He longed to transcend all the social conventions and have her all to himself. The waiting seemed interminable!

As it stood, the wedding, and a double wedding it was for both himself and Bingley, was two long weeks away, punctuated by the very necessary mundane tasks of who were to be left out of the invitations? How were the invited to be accommodated? And, where would all the carriages go? Part of him wished he could have just negotiated all of this with Elizabeth but he knew that would have been hugely unfair. The majority of the wedding guests were actually from his and Bingley's side, not the ladies. Both he and Bingley had discussed using the wedding to launch their respective ladies into their rightful roles in society. So, try as they might, the list of invited guests was still long. The best part of the whole arrangement of the two week wait for him however, was the arrival of Georgiana tomorrow. He would enjoy sharing with her all of the varying charms he had found in the county, not the least, his wild flower, walker of a woman. He greatly looked forward to them renewing their acquaintance.

"I think we should visit with the dear Reverend again tomorrow morning, at his earliest convenience."

"My thoughts exactly old fellow."

"And, since we already know what his main grievances are, let us discuss those now and come to some agreements so that he will not be long in suspense over what decisions are to be made."

Bingley immediately agreed to this and thus they set about making the actual wedding process as painless an endeavour as were possible.

* * *

><p>"Ah Lizzy, there you are." Mr Bennet saw his daughter in the hall. He had made a concerted effort to get to know both of his future sons in law earlier during the day while hunting and took more than especial care to converse with Mr Darcy for the sake of his favourite child.<p>

"You have been very sly my dear, you failed to mention how vast the Pemberley library was. Mr Darcy gave me a general estimate on the amount and types of books he owns. Very impressive! He has many first editions and as well many original works that have gone out of print."

Elizabeth laughed "I could never give you an account of the Pemberley library father because I have never actually seen it. My visits there have been too much filled with other things, to have any inclination to reading a book. I have however, heard much about it. It should be as grand as Mr Darcy describes. I am sure you will quite enjoy it, as will I, when I am there."

"I should well imagine that your visits there _would_ have been distracted." said Mr Bennet, "you have been generally sly about a great many things concerning that gentleman Lizzy. However, it is of little concern, I think I shall like your husband, quite as well as Jane's. He is certainly capable of pleasing when he chooses and it just so happens, he has been choosing pretty much since he returned to the county! Such a marked contrast to when he first arrived!"

Elizabeth smiled, but only slightly. She knew she had advised Mr Darcy to "remember the past only as its remembrance gives you pleasure," and she had gone through her whole life trying to live that maxim, especially for those situations she could not change in the present. But for her, just as for him, painful recollections would intrude. As much as she loved trying to match in her mind's eye, the actual moment of the start of Mr Darcy's regard for her, she always stopped short, because she never wanted to go over those moments where her actions and behaviour towards him were so reprehensible in themselves. She was grateful for their level of understanding now and she loved him with a love that only increased in intensity and depth as their relationship likewise deepened. However, it still stung and she was still heartily ashamed of where her own pride and prejudices had taken her.

"Lizzy" her father continued, "what say you to going to the church with me tomorrow? Reverend Holder has some last minute items he wishes to discuss. I would take your mama but I think she may only complicate matters even further." It was therefore agreed between both that they would include Jane in their plan and make their way to the rectory after breakfast the next morning.

* * *

><p>Darcy smiled the next morning as he saw the Bennet carriage pull up the drive to the rectory, Reverend Holder left nothing to chance, he had made his sentiments known to all involved. He prepared himself for the shrill voice of his soon to be mother in law, as he and Bingley made their way to the carriage to attend to the occupants. His feelings were very differently affected however, when he was greeted by the shy smile of Miss Bennet who was led out by Mr Bennet, much to the delight of Mr Bingley and then he encountered the smiling eyes of his very own Elizabeth. "My darling!" He exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically before recollecting himself. Elizabeth's amusement only increased. She squeezed his fingers as he attended her out of the carriage.<p>

"Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley. How are you sirs? I see my plan has been well executed. I had hoped to get all substantial persons present at this discourse. And I see your amiable daughters are also here. So much the better!" Reverend Holder, never the one to skimp on formalities or lose focus on his objectives, greeted all of his guests with enthusiasm. He hardly waited on any utterance, before he continued, laying his case immediately before them. He addressed his esteemed parishioner.

"You can well believe Mr Bennet, Longbourn has not seen a wedding to this scale in many a long year. As it were, some teething problems have arisen."

"Which is why we are here Reverend."

At a the sound of a clearing of a throat, all eyes were directed to Mr Darcy. "Reverend Holder, your issues have been comprehended to the fullest extent. Both Mr Bingley and myself have recognised our roles in this and we have discussed all of the issues that you have previously indicated minutely. If I may claim your indulgence, we have drawn up a list." At this Mr Darcy, pulled a sheet of paper, which Elizabeth could see was written in his fine, very close hand. The sheet was filled. Darcy then elucidated on what was to him, the most carefully prepared and most important list he had ever compiled.

"You were concerned about the number of guests, I have conferred with the village carpenter. He indicated that, once the labour and materials are supplied, he can add a temporary extension within the confines of the Church to accommodate a further 100 guests. This, with your expressed permission of course, I have agreed to undertake. As to guests' overnight accommodation, although not directly impacting on the church, we know it has to be addressed appropriately. Persons coming into the neighborhood, within the close family circle of both Mr Bingley and myself will stay at Netherfield. For this, Mr Bingley has pledged himself, accommodations are being prepared as we speak. For further accommodations, the two Inns at Meryton has been commissioned. I will manage this aspect. As for the carriages, if Mr Bennet will permit, temporary accommodations will be set up to house both the horses and carriages on the western end of the Longbourn estate, bounding the church. This will be on the actual wedding day itself. Further accommodations will be set up at Netherfield and at Meryton for the convenience of persons there. I have also pledged myself on that account. As for staff, my London establishment has engaged approximately 40 additional persons who will assist with the meals, ushering and will act as footmen during the wedding feast. Both Bingley and myself will manage this aspect. We have also sorted out some of the finer points of decor, seating accommodations and clean up. All of this I hope is to your satisfaction sir." He addressed here not the Reverend but Mr Bennet.

For the first time in his life, Mr Bennet felt an astonishment, beyond even his own comprehension but more than that he felt his pride take a hit.

"Mr Darcy, but you have left nothing to be done by myself!"

"My dear Mr Bennet, please do not disturb yourself on that matter. There is quite a lot to be done, supervision of all will be paramount. We have but two weeks and I would very much like a smooth end. I want to be married to your daughter Sir! _**That** _is my only object! Whatever can be done to forward it, will be done!" At this bit of impassioned speech, Mr Bennet softened. He contemplated the flushed young man before him, his gaze then went from him to Lizzy who, though still a bit stunned at all that was stated, was not really surprised that the man who presented himself as her lover had taken up so much upon himself. She gave her father a half smile, mouthing silently beyond Mr Darcy's discrimination _papa, he loves me. _She then she stepped towards Darcy in a show of support and above all gratitude, almost unconsciously slipping her hand in his, which he clasped firmly, unwilling to let her go.

Bingley, during this time, after having allowed Darcy the role of presenter then spoke up. "Mr Bennet, indeed Mr Darcy and I have worked out all the particulars, we were up half the night! Perhaps we should have discussed all with you before now sir, but time did not allow and now time is of the essence!"

At this Mr Bennet relented, he looked, not at the two gentlemen but at his daughters. The normally relaxed Jane had an animated, joyous look on her face, Lizzy's eyes held an expression that he had never before beheld. It was unmistakable, the wedding had arrived. There was no denying, the time had come for him to step back. Immediately, an image flashed before his eyes, when he was the same age of these two gentlemen, playing on the grounds of his estate with his two young daughters; Jane on his shoulders and Lizzy gaily running behind, as fast as her two little chubby legs would take her. He saw them as two young girls growing up, into beautiful young women gaining admirers wherever they went. He was so very proud of them both, they were his pride, his legacy, he cared not that he had no sons. His eyes welled up. Lizzy who was observing her father, left Mr Darcy immediately and walked to him. She held his face in her hands in an unaccustomed show of emotion and placed her forehead against her father's shielding his emotion from the world. She felt the wetness of his tears against her cheek as he regained his composure against her. He kissed her forehead, "you have to go my dearest Lizzy, you cannot stay, as much as I might wish it. He will be a good husband to you, I know that, his love for you exceeds that of most men. I see that now."

"Yes father, you have gained the son you always wanted." she whispered

"Yes, you are right of course my dear." At this, Mr Bennet, again contemplated the two men briefly, especially Mr Darcy, then cleared his throat. "Reverend Holder, you have heard what my sons have proposed. Is all amenable to you sir?"

With a look of surprise at his words, the Reverend immediately acceded to all of the benefits and advantages of what were presented. Adding, rather mischievously, that it was good that everything was vented here today. Lizzy linked her arm through her father's, Jane followed on the other side, after having given both Lizzy and her father their special moment together. She knew that their separation would be a most traumatic one and she saw the expressed emotions as being cathartic and helpful to assist them both. Thus Mr Bennet led both his beautiful daughters out of the church, and he was followed quite closely by his new sons, because _that _was now what they were. The wedding loomed ahead, the preparations commenced in full force. All the men enjoyed the activity, the younger because it kept them busy, useful and channeled their youthful ardour and excitement, and the older because it kept his heart from aching too much when he stopped to consider the loss of his girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I have faults enough Miss Bennet, but they are not, I hope, of understanding."

Darcy, stood by a window in the main dining room at Netherfield, looking out and reflecting on those words he had spoken to Elizabeth, right here in this very room, almost a year ago as he awaited the arrival of his sister. How much has changed he wondered, he met and within almost a year, was to be married to Elizabeth Bennet. And, if he had had his way, he would have been married six months earlier! He felt the difference however, he was, perhaps not vastly, but he was a different sort of man from when he had first proposed to her. He smiled ruefully as he thought back to the many women who had tried to gain his notice. He was always being pursued, sometimes mercilessly so, there were many Miss Bingleys in the world. It would take a woman who professed no outward inclination for him to have secured his affections. He said outward, because, he knew, almost as well as she did, that their physical attraction, which he had from the very beginning tried to withstood, was underlying, intense and unspoken.

Two years ago his mind had been plunged into turmoil with the events surrounding his sister. A year ago, he encountered turmoil of a different sort. The trials he met with were not tragedies by any means, and he did have experience with those to know the difference, but he never liked to have his mind uneasy and distracted; he never liked his understanding compromised. It was only through conscious effort that he was able to surmount both sets of events and in a manner that would secure the happiness of himself and those around him.

Now, in hindsight, he could tell that both scenarios played on each other. The uncertainty over his sister and his own mental anguish over those circumstances had made him cynical of the world in general. Wickham had taught him very keenly that he wanted nothing to do with persons who courted his wealth. But at the same time he wanted stability; he was stressed, he was lonely, he wanted a companion to share things with, to help him. In Elizabeth, he found what he so desperately sought. Her mind was marked by an intelligent insightfulness that surpassed most, even him at times. She was generous, kind and compassionate. She had beauty and allure that she herself was not fully aware of due in part to her youth and inexperience with the wider world. He admired her strength of character and her strong convictions which afforded her the ability to thwart most who tried to sway her, and do so in a manner that hardly ever offended due to her naturally playful nature. She surpassed all of his notions of the ideal woman, suiting him perfectly. She was, _the_ woman.

He would have followed her anywhere, he knew that now. He was in over his head before he knew anything at all, stumbling and falling as he learnt to love. He never gave up on her, swallowing his pride, retreating then returning. She unwittingly had him breaking all the rules he knew to exist. Throwing down walls, taking risks to open himself up and not shut her out. She had awakened in him an understanding of self that was hidden and dormant. Without her, he felt he would never have found that in himself, which elevated him and made him want to be the best man to her. He cared not if he placed her on a pedestal; theirs was a love to transcend all.

He remembered their meeting at Pemberley, by what chance encounter were they brought together? He was at his lowest ebb then, not seeing a way to will himself out of his melancholy. He had been wholly preoccupied with thoughts of her, his mind going through an anguish that was far removed from anything he had ever before experienced and then, just like that, she was in front of him, blushing, embarrassed, uncertain. It was, in his memory, the perfect reunion. He remembered Georgiana's pleasure in her company as she had shyly told her brother how much she admired Miss Bennet during their much too brief interaction.

Thoughts of Georgiana recalled him to the present. She was to be accompanied by her chaperone, Mrs Annesley and by Bingley's two sisters and his brother-in-law, Mr Hurst. Two carriages were arriving, with one returning to London conveying Dr Phelps. His work in the neighbourhood was completed, Henry Lucas, that is little Harry Lucas, was safe and on his way to a full recovery. The good doctor had even found time to treat with Mrs Bennet's nerves in a way that left her full of comfort and much less nervous for the upcoming weddings, and this left everyone very grateful.

"Mr Darcy" said Dr Phelps as he approached him. "The time will soon come for me to take my leave Sir. Aside for my being here, on the job so to speak, it has been a good visit. I have thoroughly enjoyed my time in Hertfordshire, both in your company and in the company of your future family. It is not often that doctors are afforded the opportunity to socialise with persons who do not require their services. So again, I thank you Sir."

Darcy bowed in acknowledgement. "It is I who must thank you Dr Phelps; I know that there are many pressures and commitments on your time. Not to mention to your own family. I am grateful that you acceded to my wishes and took the time to come. It will not be too soon forgotten, you will be most generously compensated."

Dr Phelps smiled and continued "I would say fie rewards! But alas it is how I live. If I can be so forward I would say the pleasure of your lady's company was reward in itself. I must compliment you on your choice of a bride. She seems a very remarkable woman."

Darcy accepted the compliment in the spirit it was given "I thank you sir. I assure you, I am well aware of my good fortune."

"I had hoped to stay on for the wedding, but I am afraid my wife may take it on herself to abuse me on my long absence."

"Pray, do apologise to Mrs Phelps for us having kept you here for such an extended period. As you know, you are both invited, so if you can return for the wedding, it will be of course appreciated."

The good doctor acknowledged this, and thought that perhaps he could attend since, although there were many grand guests, the wedding itself reflected the wishes of the brides, that it be conducted more in a state of comfort for guests than of excessiveness for show.

At the sound of commotion outside both men looked up. Darcy smiled, his sister had arrived.

* * *

><p>Some very unladylike shrieks were heard at Longbourn. It was late in the afternoon and Charlotte Collins nee Lucas was regaling her friends with tales of married life.<p>

Elizabeth was the one who shrieked "Charlotte! Stop! Charlotte! I bid you to stop! You are not allowed to talk about my cousin in this manner!" She then collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Jane, blushing crimson also could not help smilingly chastising their friend "Charlotte, I am now thinking this must be why providence saw fit to have you stay with us these two weeks. You are here to prepare us!"

Charlotte could not hide her mirth. "Indeed Lizzy, both you and Jane are to be married in less than two weeks' time. When did you intend to learn all of this? On your wedding night? It is best to be prepared. Perhaps, I should stop and leave it to your mother to elaborate on the finer points."

"You shall do nothing of the kind!" Elizabeth cried. She soon settled however, "So Charlotte, you have described the wedding night, now we know what to expect. But you made it sound very matter of fact, did not you enjoy it? Nay, do not tell me, do not describe anything relating to my cousin in this regard!"

"Well Lizzy, one can argue that enjoyment, like happiness in marriage, is entirely a matter of chance. I know you have heard me say it before but while I cannot deny Mr Collins his due, I really do not concern myself with its enjoyment."

"Nay Charlotte! That will not do! Surely when you love someone, that love is to be enjoyed."

"But what is love Lizzy? What do you know that is so different and is due to what is called love, that is not just some misplaced common emotion?"

"Love for Lizzy is when Mr Darcy looks broodingly at her" Jane interjected slyly.

"Yes he does that a lot even though we are secure. He still sometimes just stares at me and it still unnerves me. I shall call him out on it soon…perhaps that is love, because when he catches my eye, I know not how to avoid his look, it is so intense and creates such an excitement in me." Both women stared at her then "not like that!" Lizzy cried

"Sometimes, when I am around Mr Darcy, especially when we are alone, I feel a strong impulse to kiss him. I never have however. Not really."

"You have not kissed Mr Darcy, Lizzy?" Jane was surprised.

"No, I have not." Lizzy stated quietly.

"That is singular. Mr Bingley and I have kissed. _That_ much at least I know to do." Jane, to her credit, did indeed colour slightly.

"It is not that we had not the opportunities, there were, several. But it still seems such a breach of propriety."

At this point the house became filled with active noise as Mrs Bennet and her two younger daughters returned from Meryton. Mr Bennet was also just arriving from supervising the constructions being undertaken on the western side of his property.

"Lizzy" Kitty said "I do believe Mr Darcy's sister has arrived. We saw two carriages with the Darcy insignia pass us by in Meryton."

"Yes Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet loudly agreed. "Oh Lizzy, what a sight it was! I swear that the whole village came out to view them! Two chaise and fours! Only think how rich you will be Lizzy!"

Elizabeth sighed, the novelty of wealth never seemed to cease for her dear mama.

That night, as the ladies retired Elizabeth formed a desperate resolution which she shared with Jane and Charlotte. "Ladies," she said "I am going to commence the seduction of Mr Darcy."

"On your wedding night you mean Elizabeth?" Charlotte enquired curiously.

"No, that will require its own agenda. I propose to seduce him before."

Jane laughed "you will never succeed Lizzy, Mr Darcy is too proper to fall for such a ruse."

"But how do you propose to do such a thing without compromising yourself Lizzy?" Charlotte was intrigued.

"I shall flip his expectations, firstly, I will have to learn how to brood at him."

"Come, now Lizzy, be, _be_ serious my dear." Jane entreated

"It is not what you may think, let us say it will be focused and concentrated teasing."

"Well I wish you luck with that Elizabeth, shall we be in a position to observe?" asked Charlotte

"I should hope not! What I am planning certainly does not require an audience."

"Be careful Lizzy." Jane could not but help to caution her

"Jane, we both love each other, it is just a little test. I wish to know some of the extent of the power I have over him. That is all."

"It should be an interesting little exercise. I am quite in anticipation already!" Elizabeth said and later that night, added secretly to herself "Mr Darcy sir, allow me to indulge you. You may anticipate with your keenest of senses, however, our married life will _not_ lend itself to the uneventful." Smiling to herself she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning a note arrived by footman to Elizabeth from Mr Darcy. She disappeared with it into the shaded path, close to the house. The air was chilly and cold from December dampness with the sun just climbing out of sleep, casting watery glances on frost-tipped leaves. She went ahead, enlivened by the coldness, preparing herself to be happy. She smiled at his opening:

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes"

Her heart raced as she conjured his image before her, _the_ _seduction of Mr Darcy indeed! _She said to herself, the man can turn her every waking thought toward him with just a few words! She admonished herself; _you will so fail in this test Lizzy if you continue to be so love-struck! _

His note continued with him stating that they would be visiting Longbourn later that afternoon. The whole party was arriving from Netherfield, including his sister and her chaperone, Mrs Annesley as well as Bingley and _his_ sisters, and Mr Hurst. He also added that his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam was yet to arrive but was expected to join them. Elizabeth smiled; she imagined that Colonel Fitzwilliam would soundly laugh at her. She had not seen him since their walk together at Rosings Park where he shared information about Darcy's behaviour regarding Jane. All of the party, she, at least, was familiar with and she looked forward to renewing acquaintances. Her ambivalence about Miss Bingley's company was off-set by her wanting to know how she would be treated by her, now that she was going to be soon Mr Darcy's wife. Her expectations on being highly amused were excessive in this regard. She also, for very different reasons, looked forward to resuming her acquaintance with Miss Darcy whose shy manners and reticent behaviour had made Elizabeth very warm and protective of her during the short time spent in Derbyshire where they had met. The siblings were not too unlike, they were both naturally reserved. Darcy had, however, through necessity, overcome most of it. But he never really strayed too far from his proclivities.

Elizabeth returned to the house for breakfast and acquainted her parents of their arriving guests for the evening. Her father heard it in passing as he had arisen early and was already stepping out to supervise work on his property. Her mother however, immediately went into a flutter, "Hill! Hill!" she shouted "Oh where is Hill!? We must set out venison for a late dinner. I will have it all done to perfection. Hill!" she shouted again, all her breakfast was forgotten as she got up and made her way through the house seeking the housekeeper.

Catherine, Charlotte and Jane were already at breakfast as she sat down and Mary had just returned from her early morning piano playing.

"What is Miss Darcy like Lizzy?" Kitty asked, "Is she much like her brother? I hope not."

Elizabeth, slightly annoyed, laughed at her absurdity. "She is very like her brother indeed! As pretty as he is handsome!"

She continued however, by noting that Miss Darcy had undergone certain personal challenges that perhaps made interaction more trying. "But, since she has nothing to fear from us, she may actually prove to be much more open and communicative. Regardless of how you feel about her brother, I think, _you_ especially, may like her a lot Kitty."

"I only feel a bit afraid of Mr Darcy Lizzy, because he always looks so severe."

She softened at her sister, seeing her own previous misconceptions "he may appear so, but he is in fact quite the opposite. Perhaps, if you approached and spoke to him more, you would be afraid of him less."

Catherine sighed, "I wish Lydia were here, she was always the bolder one between us."

"Yes Kitty, but her boldness took her to where none of us care to remember." Jane's sternness of tone surprised everyone.

"Kitty, and you too Mary, both your behaviours this afternoon will be under scrutiny, as it should be. You _will _behave in a manner befitting the daughters of a gentleman. You _will_ have due consideration to others and will not carry on in that childish, peevish manner that both of you are wont to exhibit at times. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley are not _just_ our suitors; they are to be Lizzy's husband and my husband. Those persons who are arriving later are not _just_ our acquaintances, they are to be our family and you shall both make every attempt to treat them as such."

Elizabeth smiled "Jane, a very trying speech! You shall soon have me watching my own behaviour for I already placed two feathers in my cap to gain amusement and victory over Miss Bingley tonight."

Jane smiled "well then, yes, that applies to you also Lizzy."

Catherine was slightly disconcerted but Jane's rebuke was not as harsh as one would have imagined, excepting that it had actually come _from_ her.

"There is one other person who is expected." Elizabeth continued, "I am almost too afraid to mention his coming, since he will be in regimentals." She paused dramatically to see how Kitty took that information and was rewarded with an interested glance. "He is Darcy's cousin, the second son of the Earl of Matlock, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam!" Charlotte exclaimed "well he shall certainly be a fine addition Lizzy! Such happy manners as he possess' always make for good company."

At this point Catherine said something about not having anything appropriate to wear and excused herself to go to her room.

"I think Jane; we may find Kitty on her very best behaviour later." Elizabeth said laughingly.

"As Kitty had mentioned Lydia" said Jane, "in her last letter to me, Lydia intimated that she may not be able to attend the wedding. She said she will write to you directly Lizzy."

"She will not? I am sorry that she will miss it, but I must admit, I am a bit relieved. Lydia's and Wickham's arrival would have created many uncomfortable moments for too many persons. I am sorry that she will miss it, but I am happy she will not be there."

"How is she getting on in Newcastle Lizzy?" Charlotte inquired.

"She seems to be managing well considering all that has happened. Her 'dear Wickham' appears to be settling nicely into his commission. But they have not been there long, so we have yet to see how in actuality they _will_ manage when the pressures of married life begin to take its toll. I would imagine that both Jane and myself will be applied to for assistance."

"You know I will happily assist her Lizzy. But it is my firm hope that both Mr and Mrs Wickham have at last learnt to be responsible."

Elizabeth smiled at her comment but left it at that.

After breakfast the ladies went to the assistance of Mrs Bennet to prepare for the arrival of the guests.

* * *

><p>At around three in the afternoon, Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy and the Colonel arrived at Longbourn on horseback. The Darcy carriage, in all its grand elegant finery, followed with the ladies and Mr Hurst. All the family had gathered outside to welcome them.<p>

"My dear Mrs Bennet, how good it is to be back at Longbourn!" Bingley expressed heartily as he greeted her, stopping short her own exclamations.

"Mr Bingley, you know you are most welcome sir!"

As they all assembled, Mr Darcy took the responsibility of introductions.

"Mr and Mrs Bennet may I present to you my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy and my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam." A warm welcome was extended to both by Mr Bennet and his lady.

Elizabeth observed that Darcy had only glanced at her on arrival. She did not mind, however, as it afforded her the opportunity to unreservedly observe _him_. He looked exceedingly well in his riding apparel which was given a turn of greater consequence by his winter coat. His taste was, as usual, impeccable. She, herself had taken more than especial care in preparing for this visit and felt that she also looked well. Darcy did indeed limit his viewing of her, but it was to prevent himself from being consummately distracted, which he felt he would be, his heartbeat increasing in rapidity as he saw her.

Mr Darcy then continued to the others, "Georgiana, Colonel Fitzwilliam, may I present" everyone smiled as he perceptibly took a deep breath "Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, whom you both know, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet and Mrs Charlotte Collins."

"Mrs Collins" the Colonel was warm in his greetings "how are you madam? I finally meet you in your own country. I now know why Darcy is so often in Hertfordshire, it is indeed lovely country."

Charlotte smiled "I think Mr Darcy has more to love in Hertfordshire than the country Colonel"

The Colonel smiled broadly as he turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, we meet again! Little did I think, when we last spoke, that I would be here, in this part of the country to celebrate your wedding! You break my heart exceedingly!" He kissed her hand in an exaggerated display of gallantry as she blushed prettily. How Darcy looked, she knew not.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," she responded "I am happy you are here sir. Rest assured, when last we spoke, my foreseeing your coming to Hertfordshire, for an event such as this, would have been quite beyond my own perceptions."

"Yes," he observed "I can readily imagine that. Both you and Darcy have been remarkably clever at concealing your relationship. You well get on very well together however, my cousin is the best man I know."

She smiled at him warmly as he proceeded to Charlotte.

"My dear Jane" came Miss Bingley's shrill greeting as she moved towards Miss Bennet "How lovely to see you! And Miss Eliza, it is good to see you also" Elizabeth merely curtsied, Miss Bingley remained Miss Bingley, affected and unconcerned.

Jane quite good-naturedly engaged both of Bingley's sisters in conversation as she walked with them into the house. Despite all, she was aware that, her friendship with them, as much as it had caused some uncomfortable moments, was also instrumental in bringing her and Mr Bingley together when he had just arrived. And for _that_ at least, she was grateful. Therefore, her treatment of them lost little of her candour, and affections. Mr Hurst followed into the house as languid and as nondescript as he ever was.

Elizabeth observed the Colonel go in with Charlotte and Kitty on either arm; Kitty looked a bit overwhelmed but conducted herself with fortitude. Mary followed with Mr Bingley and Mrs Annesley, Georgiana's chaperone.

All who remained outside could very well be termed the Darcy clan. Elizabeth went up to Miss Darcy and embraced her. "Welcome to my home Georgiana. I can see you look very well indeed! I hope you had a fine trip."

"It was very good Elizabeth. I thank you. Only rather long, I have arrived direct from Pemberley, until we had gone down to London to collect the others to return north again, only myself and Mrs Annesley rode in the carriage. But Colonel Fitzwilliam is right, this is indeed beautiful country."

"Every county has its own share of beauty, I will admit that. I remember declaring to my Aunt Gardiner, while we were there, that I should have been happy to spend my whole life in Derbyshire. And this was even before I knew that I would! But I am glad that you are here." She glanced over at him as she gave Georgiana a quick squeeze again before finally, she turned to the brother. She offered him her hand in greeting, in an elaborate show of pretended indifference.

"Mr Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I have missed you sir."

"And I you."

Georgiana observed their treatment of each other with amusement "shall I go on ahead?" she inquired. "If you insist" Elizabeth responded "we will follow directly." She went inside, leaving just two. Elizabeth cared not who saw, she embraced him. "I have formed plans for you sir." She whispered

"Have you indeed?" he responded gently.

"Yes, they are desperate plans."

"Tell me about them, perhaps your plans for me and my plans for you may coincide."

"I hope they do" Elizabeth smiled

He looked at her curiously and then took her hand, fitted it through his arm and guided her into the house. A little too quickly for her liking, but Elizabeth consoled herself with the fact that the evening was just beginning.

Mrs Bennet was exceedingly gratified. Her dinner was done to perfection and was complimented accordingly. At one point during dinner, both young couples were toasted on their upcoming marriages. Colonel Fitzwilliam was very expressive on his opinion of his cousin's having captured the most perfect woman in the world for himself. Darcy took it all in, in the very best of humour; the night was proceeding excellently for him. He hardly could remember a time when he spent an evening in such ease and contentment of mind. He was totally relaxed and chose to even join in as the wit and merriment flowed.

The gentlemen retired to Mr Bennet's study while the ladies remained behind. During the course of the evening, Miss Bingley approached Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, if I may be so bold as to address you as such since we are soon to be sisters. Allow me to wish you my own personal congratulations on having secured Mr Darcy. I remember an evening, not too long ago, when I first was made aware of where his affections truly tended, he had expressed surprise that I was wishing him joy. If I recall correctly, his words were 'a lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.' I hope I am allowed to say 'I saw it first!' "She smiled at Elizabeth genuinely.

Elizabeth took her extended hand with an expression of surprise. "Thank you Miss Bingley, more and more I am beginning to appreciate that perhaps I was the last person to have found out truly how the gentleman felt about me. But, however, if you and I can start afresh, let us now be as friends."

Miss Bingley agreed and something unacknowledged that was between them was resolved.

Both Mary and Kitty manipulated Miss Darcy during the time spent. They genuinely liked her. Catherine was very diverted by her conversation and they talked at length about London fashions. Mary took the earliest opportunity to open her pianoforte and invited Georgiana to play. The request was accepted and at the sound of music, the gentlemen returned.

Elizabeth's eyes followed him the moment he entered the room and she sensed that he knew it and thus practiced great skill in avoiding her. She smiled to herself, a role reversal indeed! It mattered not, because he always seemed to know where in the room she was regardless. She threw the notion of a seduction, not even knowing what it entailed. She was however, determined to get her first kiss and that it was going to be tonight. Luckily for her, she had allies.

Mr Bingley, as was his wont, suggested a walk. Neither Charlotte, Mrs Annesley, nor Mary, who complained about the cold, were so inclined. But the others set forth on a twilight walk on a cool and crisp December night. Bingley went forth with his Jane and he was followed by Mr Hurst, who had lost some of his indolence at the insistence of his lady, as he led out both his wife and his sister-in-law. Kitty reveled on the arm of Colonel Fitzwilliam, and their group, under his guidance, with the addition of Miss Darcy carried on lively conversation. Elizabeth smiled to note it. She awaited Mr Darcy who was expressing his thanks to Mrs Bennet for the evening. She watched as her mother glowed in the warmth of his praise. As she took his arm, her mind was resolute.

* * *

><p>They started walking and with directness as her only mode of resoluteness she began.<p>

"Mr Darcy, why have you never kissed me? Do not you wish to kiss me sir? Have you lost some of that ardent desire and admiration that you once proclaimed for me?"

He looked at her but did not reply, his face relaxed but inscrutable. She felt highly disadvantaged for the first time in their relationship, her inexperience leading her emotions "and now I have upset you, it will not do! For how can we be happy in our married life, if I feel insecure about you in this regard?"

The others started to walk to the lane, Darcy struck another path that led to the woods in close proximity to the house.

"My dearest Elizabeth, for indeed you are the dearest woman in the world to me, I am not upset."

He stopped at her side; she was looking down, staring too intently at a pebble on the path. The only sounds were of a slight wind whistling through the tree tops and a lone winter bird, which echoed the air with a plaintive cry. The air was very chill in the twilight of the evening. He led her to a park bench where they sat, shielded from view of the house. She still felt her audacity of the last ten minutes, making her now, uncharacteristically, at a loss for words.

Darcy draped his coat around them both and kept his arm around her underneath. They were both silent, their bodies touching for warmth and comfort. He had turned slightly and was looking into her face in quiet contemplation. Then she felt his fingers move a lock of hair aside from her face, her heartbeat quickened.

"Look at me" he whispered. She turned to him until she looked him directly in the eyes "my love for you is unconditional Elizabeth, you need never question it, you need never feel insecure about it." He stopped, and then continued "my desire for you has grown, not diminished, to the extent that I have lost faith in my own self to maintain my control around you. You test the limits of my regard Elizabeth, but not in the way you may think"

She remained silent as he gently stroked her cheek which was becoming heatedly overspread with the deepest blush. He was very close to her; it was the first time she felt his presence with every part of herself. She was acutely aware of him. She looked at him again, at his dark eyes, framed by fine eyelashes. _He is so handsome_, she thought. Her eyes focused on his lips which were close to her, too close. The moment was charged with nervous energy between them both. He drew her even closer to him; there started a warmth where his arm stayed around her that was threatening to spread through her whole body.

She felt light-headed, she could feel his breathing, he had grown absolutely quiet. She reached up slowly, surreally as in a dream; she could not seem to help herself as she lifted her fingers to his face, tracing his strong jaw line, then his lips. He was right there, in front of her. She closed her eyes; feeling his warm breath on her face. She turned, and let her lips brush his cheek. Growing bolder, she continued down, grazing his lips, she felt him tense up as very softly, she captured his lips with hers. Their breathing was suspended as she began a tentative, exploratory kiss. She was surprised at the taste of his lips, his mouth. There was a sweetness there that made her crave more, so she kissed him deeper, she could not help it. It seemed as if everything; him, her, the world had stopped.

Then suddenly, Darcy took over, his lips parted, demanding more and more of her. Their breathing became in sync and rapid together. Soon, however, he seemed to lose all control as he tried to still his arms from roaming her body. Even seated, their bodies cleaved together perfectly. Her bonnet flew to the ground and her hair became tousled as his fingers threaded themselves through her hair, pressing her toward him. His aroused passions transferred themselves to her as she moved her hands along the contours of his back and shoulders, involuntarily pulling him toward her. His lips had left hers at some point and somehow had found her face, desperate kisses were placed in quick succession on her eyes, her nose, she felt him at her earlobes, then her neck, seeking more of her. He returned to her lips, his ardor was overwhelming but it seemed that Elizabeth knew instinctively how to quell it. She bit him lightly on his lower lip. He stopped abruptly, laughing against her, Darcy relaxed and after a few moments whispered into her ear "it seems I did not just have to tell you about my lack of control, I just _had_ to show you as well…That little strategy may not always work however."

"What little strategy sir?" Her arched tone suggested all sport.

"Being bitten, it might just set me off more than ever." He smiled at her a dangerously wicked smile. His ragged breathing had now become steady, "We must go back." He said, "it will soon be night, I am sure the others have returned by now, which is good because if we were to continue, we would have to be married today."

She laughed at his words in spite of her discomposure, as she tried to bring herself under good regulation. "I must look a horrible sight!" She said as she felt her hair and busied herself looking for her bonnet. Which she was surprised to note was quite a good distance away.

Darcy stood up surveying her; her hair was loose and flowing from their confines, framing her face, her skin flushed and her eyes bright. He did a sharp intake of breath, never had he seen her look so beautiful. He immediately sat down again next to her, cupped her face in his hands and delivered on her lips another kiss, less of ardour and longing and more of quietude.

She sighed as he moved away "my first kiss."

"Your second," he corrected "and do you like being kissed?"

"I love it beyond anything I have ever experienced."

"Consider then my Elizabeth, there is still much to be experienced between us."

"And therefore much to love" she finished.

He smiled his smile that was only for her. After sitting awhile, lost in conversation and sometimes thought, they realised, based on the darkness and the cold that they should have been back. With one more parting kiss, they retraced their steps to the house.

On they re-entry into the house, Charlotte gave her a knowing look.

"Elizabeth! Mr Darcy! You caused us some alarm. The others have returned this half hour at least! Mrs Bennet was talking about sending out a search party. But then Mr Bingley recalled that you two are quite use to getting lost along the lanes around here." Charlotte's words were designed to provoke and she was rewarded with her friend shooting her a quick look of admonishment, increasing her merriment even more.

As the party left Longbourn that night, three women, comprising its current residents and its future mistress, arm in arm, walked the short drive back to the house.

"That was a lovely evening" Charlotte stated

"The loveliest" Jane agreed.

Elizabeth remained contentedly silent.

"Did you achieve your objective, Elizabeth? I noticed your hair seemed a bit, shall we say, undone." Charlotte observed slyly.

"I did _indeed_ achieve my objective, I got my first kiss, and my second and I believe a third, and perhaps a fourth unless I am mistaken. I think I can safely conclude that Mr Darcy is very seducible, but I am still at a bit of a loss as to who seduced whom. His method of operating during the whole of this evening was quite devious, almost as if he knew what I was about."

"Lizzy," Jane said "you and Mr Darcy are so evenly matched; it may be years for either of you to get the upper hand, if that is in fact your wish."

Elizabeth smiled affectionately at her sister and led them both in tow. "It is most decidedly _not_ my wish. I just want the small thing of being the happiest creature in the world! And I _will_ be!" she declared. The affectionate trio entered the house laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (In its entirety)

Having just discovered the mutual joy of kissing and of kissing with each other, Elizabeth and Darcy spent as much time together perfecting it as they possibly could. It was two days before their wedding day and one would have thought that they would have been both thoroughly caught up in its preparation and they were, but only after they met up on their secluded morning escapades. They both knew that after they were married, they could do just as they pleased with each other. But the beauty of courtship was that it was so temporarily fleeting, so perfect and so very exciting!

"I am not too generous to trifle with you, you know" she said to him. He had his eyes closed as the morning sun warmed his face. They were sitting on the ground against a tree, on his coat, up at Oakham Mount. His horse was nearby, Netherfield being much further in distance to it than Longbourn. She was admiring the view, his head was on her lap. "As a matter of fact." she continued "in becoming my husband, you are forewarned; I shall trifle with you as much as it pleases me." With that, she bent forward and kissed his chin. He grabbed her, pulling her down to him. "Well then, I hope madam, you are prepared to face the consequences of your actions!" Her shrieks of delight were soon brought to an end by yet another kiss.

They learnt a lot from each other on the mornings of those two short weeks. She told him about what it was like growing up as part of the second most prominent family in the neighbourhood, the owners of Netherfield being the first. The Bennet family was not the most prominent, but their members were the most known and perhaps the most esteemed, with her father being well regarded for his cordiality and easiness. They were especially held in high regard in the village of Longbourn, amongst the tenants and also among the other landed gentry, and commercial entities in the Meryton neighbourhood, where her father gave all his children, in her words 'free rein' to associate and socialise. That, she noted, held much pleasure but certainly, in the long term, disadvantaged those of his children who dispelled the notions of moderation and discipline.

"Father, was always indulgent to us all" She contended "there was hardly anything that we, as girls growing up, and indeed mama also, anything we ever wanted or needed that papa ever denied us having. In that respect, my childhood was perhaps similar to your own. I was regularly and uniformly spoiled, especially by my father." Be that as it may however, she still held her father in the highest of regard and admiration.

She told him about her love of walking and of nature. "Have you never noticed sir that all our great decisions have been made whilst walking?" Her question was coyly asked. "You wish for me to say something profound no doubt," he countered. "However, the most profound thing I can think of is that, perhaps, if we were alone together and **_not_ **walking, we might have been making great decisions of another type."

He laughed, first at his own audacity, then at her shocked expression. He continued however, "I speak in jest of course, you do most of your thinking while you walk, which is why perhaps solitary walks appeal to you. And, even after we are married, I would wish for you to continue because I view the activity as necessary to allow you space and distance to work things through on your own. I am only too happy to be admitted to the privilege of your company during these times."

She told him of her love of travel, she still longed to see the Lake District, "although, you know, I should never regret giving up that tour and replacing it with Derbyshire, even though, with my handsome self, I am apt to find love everywhere." Her mischievous tone was met by a pair of rolled eyes.

She spoke too, of her fears, of the entail and of her thinking what she would have had to do should her father had ever died and they were forced to move to somewhere else in quest of a cheap situation. Her greatest fear surrounding that was being forced to live away from the country. "London, is very good, I admit...for visits, but the country, the countryside is what I always yearn for...even though the society might be a bit confined and unvarying." Here, she got a handful of grass thrown at her.

She talked about Jane, the best loved sister, ever her role model and confidante and of her pleasure of having her well situated with Mr Bingley. "He could not have chosen better, even if he were to compare her against the world of women. No woman can meet Jane's measure." "_No_ woman?" He teasingly asked her. She met his smile with a solemn expression "for ordinary mortals like Mr Bingley, women of Jane's perfections are ideal. Men such as yourself, require females of a much different persuasion." Oh how he loved her!

He talked about his childhood and of growing up in Derbyshire. "One would think that, given our prominence, persons would be always at the house, that I would have had lots of acquaintances, friends even. My parents however, loved their privacy and their seclusion. So, although there were many visitors to Pemberley, invariably their visits were always only related to business or to the estate, unless it was a family gathering."

He noted that as a child, while he was never directly instructed to not socialise or play with the children of the tenants and of workers at Pemberley, he instinctively knew he was not allowed to. "My childhood therefore, was a bit uneventful."

"Do you not mean lonely?" she inquired, compassion in her voice for young Darcy. And, although he denied the truth of the question, there was _that_ in his voice which told her she was not quite off the mark. He told her about his parents and his extended family. "Although my parent's marriage was all that society recommended, the reality was that they also married for love. With such good examples, how could I have possibly done otherwise than to follow their lead?"

He reverently spoke about his mother, the most wonderful person he ever knew. He was only twelve years old when she died, due to complications arising shortly after Georgiana's birth. "My father was, in a word, devastated. I can only now imagine what pain he had gone through, when I contemplate losing you in a similar manner." She squeezed his hand tightly as she looked away, unwilling to face such a reality.

"My father did the best he could for both Georgiana and myself growing up, but it was not unusual for us to be left to our own devices. Interactions with my cousins and aunts and uncles assisted a great deal, but it was only when I left for Cambridge that I was able to channel all my energies into becoming the man I chose to become."

He mentioned Georgiana. "She is so young and shy. So innocent in the ways of the world; I fear I have not done my best in protecting and shielding her." She shook her head slightly. "Have you considered that perhaps she requires the opposite? That she needs to go out into the world knowing that she has your love, and support and above all your trust that she will make the correct decisions? You obviously can appreciate my love and above all my _need_ for solitary walks, but all women require such freedom in some measure, that we not be constantly shepherded around. That we are given ample opportunities to assess and develop our abilities to think and judge things on our own." She paused, "pray, forgive me, I speak feelingly from my own experiences since I do not know her very well, but I _do_ know her to be intelligent. No woman can abide being forever dictated, even by a much loved brother such as yourself." He had looked at her in surprise, but he could not deny the wisdom of her words.

They discussed Wickham; Darcy was pleased that they were not coming to the wedding. "Your sister, Lydia of course would have been very welcome, but I could not tolerate being in the same room with that man, especially on such a day as my wedding day." After a reflective pause, he continued "Wickham really has turned out into _not_ what was expected. Growing up, he showed much promise and I believe that was what my father had focused on; he was, he is intelligent, charming, and resourceful. He was the companion of my youth really. We certainly did a lot together as boys and I was happy to call him friend. He was easily led astray and easily influenced however, but that may have been in part, as a result of his own parents' deficiencies in his upbringing."

She observed him quietly, "is this perhaps why, despite all, you still feel a sense of obligation towards him? To assist him? That you remember the boy he was, rather that the man he is?" She asked this in an understated manner.

He looked at her contemplatively, "perhaps you are correct, although I may be loath to admit it." She drew even closer to him, "you are the most generous man I know Fitzwilliam Darcy." He caressed her face and pushed a curl behind her ear. "You have not known a lot of men then. I am, perhaps, no more generous than your average well-off gentleman." She hotly disclaimed his statement, but his modesty spoke volumes and she was humbled to remember how much she had previously misjudged him based on her knowing not much at all.

He asked about her family in London. "They are to arrive this afternoon" she said happily 'Mr Collins is also expected this morning, and despite all of Charlotte's professed lack of enthusiasm, I know she is looking forward to being reunited with him. One cannot be always apart from one's husband and not endure _some_ misery." He smiled, "It may serve you well in the future to recall that comment."

Their morning outings usually ended with him walking with her back to Longbourn, making a courtesy call on the family and then him riding back to Netherfield to have breakfast and then out again to oversee preparations. But those preparations were almost completed, so on this morning he decided to have breakfast with the family.

"Mr Darcy!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed on his arrival at the house, as Elizabeth escaped to her bedroom to change. "Pray, come in! Are you not cold? I keep telling Lizzy she ought not to have you out on these mornings! There is a cold spell, I am sure of it! What if you were to fall ill? What will become of us then!?"

It was one of the first times he had seen his future mother-in-law, truly animated and really genuinely distressed and he could not resist taking advantage of the moment. "Dear madam, please do not alarm yourself. It is very much required for my good health that I meet with your daughter as often as possible."

At this, Mr Bennet removed the newspaper from in front his face, very highly amused. "My dear Mrs Bennet," said her husband "do not you see how Mr Darcy is at the peak of his form? Instead of condemning Lizzy, you should congratulate her for keeping him in such fine shape with all this walking about."

Mrs Bennet was prevented from retorting by the arrival of Mr Collins into the breakfast parlour. "Mr Darcy!" He proclaimed, grasping for his hand. Familiarity with Mr Collins was perhaps Darcy's most trying activity, but he endured it with admirable determination. Elizabeth, a short while later, returned to the breakfast area along with all the other missing females. Charlotte immediately succeeded in distracting her husband's attention. "Mr Collins" said she "pray, how was Lady Catherine when you left her?" Darcy looked at her in surprise. He had indeed wanted to ask that very question.

"My dear wife, her Ladyship was in very ill humour two nights ago. I fear sir," he said turning to Mr Darcy, "Lady Catherine does not view this marriage very favourably at all. She has said such things! I cannot bear to repeat them, since a man in my position can hardly be respected if I were to repeat such language. I do believe she still intends on dissuading you however. When I left, she was intent on making preparations to come to Hertfordshire." He made an obsequious bow at Mr Darcy. This news, while it did not shock, clouded Mr Darcy's mind, since it went against his expressed wishes to his aunt that she not attend the wedding. But he decided that unless she actually showed up, it was not worth considering. He still intended to talk to Elizabeth about it however.

A few minutes later, the breakfast party was interrupted by the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam on horseback. He was quickly ushered in to the family party. "Darcy," he said, "Your presence is requested at Netherfield. Our aunt, Lady Catherine, she has arrived." As Darcy made a move to rise, he felt Elizabeth's hand on his as she also got up. "I will come with you." "As will I" said Jane, as she too arose. Mr Bennet observed his two daughters silently for a moment as he made a quick decision in his head, then he ordered his carriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lady Catherine would brook no assistance as she stormed into the house seeking her nephew, waking up the entire household with her shocking entrance.

"Darcy!" She shouted loudly "Where is my nephew? Have him brought to me this instant!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam was the first to step into her path. He could tell she was highly agitated and his concern told, not in regard for his cousin, although there was that, but in regard for the health of his aunt.

"Lady Catherine, I beg you madam, becalm yourself; you may call injury upon your person by such an unregulated display!"

She ignored his expressions of concern. "Where is Darcy, Fitzwilliam? Where is he!?" She questioned again, "I insist on seeing him!"

"He is not at home madam, he is at the Longbourn estate. He has gone this morning, as he has done every morning without fail for the last two weeks. To enjoy the pleasure of the company of the woman he loves."

Both the Colonel and Lady Catherine looked up in surprise. The words were spoken very evenly by Georgiana Darcy who stood at the top of the stairs. Her expression was almost as severe as her Aunt's, masking her youth. Her features held firm to her convictions. Since her arrival at Hertfordshire, she had seen such a change in her brother as she had never before experienced; he smiled more, indeed he seemed now always to be at ease. His words to her, ever gentle, held _that_ in them that reflected his own internal peace and contentment. There was no disguise as to the source of his new found happiness. She had absolutely no intention of letting Lady Catherine or anyone else so connected to them, or otherwise, injure _that_ which she had never before witnessed and which she _knew_ he was so deserving of. Thus, unknown to Darcy, his first and perhaps his most formidable, line of defense was erected.

Caroline Bingley also showed her mettle as she emerged from her room fully dressed. She adroitly stepped past Georgiana on the stairwell, distracting Lady Catherine's glare to herself. This was _her _brother_'__s_ home and until he was married, she remained its mistress. She made that very clear to Lady Catherine as she proceeded down the stairs to greet her.

"Lady Catherine" she said "it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard much of you madam. Welcome to the home of my brother, Mr Charles Bingley."

Her Ladyship was deigned to respond to such extended courtesy and she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Pray, do follow me into the breakfast parlour. Having arrived this early, from... Kent is it? Surely you _must _be in need of refreshment?" Lady Catherine swept past the Colonel and followed Miss Bingley into the room. As she pulled the door, Caroline looked up at Georgiana who mouthed a silent thank you to her. She responded with a smile as she shut the door.

Colonel Fitzwilliam witnessed the behaviour of both women with surprise; fierce loyalty could emerge from any quarter!

"I am going to Longbourn, I shall return with Darcy." He said, as he moved with alacrity toward the door. Georgiana had at this time, reached the bottom of the staircase. She walked him outside and waited with him as the groom brought his horse around.

"This is very untoward." He said out loud.

"Untoward perhaps, but necessary, there are many persons who oppose this match. It is best that my brother face such evils now. Knowing him as I do, it will but only serve to strengthen his resolve."

The Colonel again watched his cousin in surprise. "Georgiana, my dear cousin you are growing up!" He embraced her suddenly, filled with compassion for all that his young cousin had endured.

He mounted his horse and set off.

"Bring Elizabeth also!" She shouted after him.

* * *

><p>The two gentlemen soon outstripped the ladies in the carriage. Mr Bennet had deemed it best to accompany his daughters. In no way was he ever going to knowingly subject them unsupported to possible humiliation or deprecation. Additionally, after all he had heard of the noble patroness, Lady Catherine, he was rather curious to see how her ladyship conducted herself, especially under circumstances of such expressed disapproval. He was therefore, prepared to gain some enjoyment from the unfolding scenes.<p>

The gentlemen proceeded leisurely, Darcy was in no hurry, his aunt could very well wait to hear what he had to say to her. The carriage itself followed behind at no great distance.

"Fitzwilliam" said Darcy "has Lady Catherine only just arrived?"

"Yes," his cousin responded "she arrived within the hour at least. She must have left Kent very early indeed. She made quite a scene on her arrival, but you may be very surprised to know that it was Georgiana who first held her in check. When I left, Miss Bingley had sequestered her into the breakfast parlour."

Darcy pondered on his cousin's words as Netherfield came into sight. As they rode into the path, they both discerned Bingley dallying outside, no doubt awaiting their return.

"Darcy!" He exclaimed, as soon as they came within earshot. "Her Ladyship is a most demanding guest!" Bingley no sooner said this than he became distracted by the appearance of the carriage coming up the drive. "I see you brought your lady Darcy, well played! Well played indeed!"

"I brought the _ladies _Bingley," he corrected.

As the carriage pulled up in front of them, Mr Bennet emerged along with Jane, Elizabeth followed. The Rosings carriage was blocking the drive in an inconsiderate manner; Darcy walked past and tapped the closest horse slightly on its legs. Startled, the animal set off with the other horses, awakening the driver, with the end result of the carriage being hauled off to the side. "Would that _all_ of her Ladyship issues could be dealt in such an easy manner," he mused. The whole party then entered the front hallway.

At their entrance, Georgiana made her way to her brother and Elizabeth who approached first. "Elizabeth! Brother, our aunt is in quite a state. But she seems to have mellowed a bit. Miss Bingley had the foresight to indulge her in some wine, 'to calm her nerves' she told her."

At the sound of activity in the hall, the austere woman herself made her appearance. Miss Bingley followed silently behind her as she sought to escape from what she felt was next. Lady Catherine spared no consideration in her condemnation of the forthcoming wedding in the time spent with her. She was quite happy to see the effects of the wine, fearing however, that the amount she administered to the great lady, was not nearly enough for the intended purpose.

Lady Catherine moved directly to her nephew, her tone, at once both haughty and insolent. "Darcy, I see you have come finally. I would speak to you this instance! Alone!" She deliberately ignored Elizabeth as she scanned all who had arrived and were standing behind Elizabeth. She paused slightly in her assessment of Jane and then of Mr Bennet, who had the most unusual expression on his face.

Darcy then spoke, "you can have nothing to say to me Aunt, which cannot be said before this woman you see here at my side, or her family that stands behind her." His tone was dangerously quiet and his body language communicated effectively, as he shifted slightly to the front of Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine was incensed, "is this how it is to be then? You wish for us to be estranged? How can you marry so beneath you!? What has _this_ woman to recommend herself? She brings nothing to this marriage! You would let _this_ woman come between you and your family?!" She looked Elizabeth full in her face, her expression spoke of scornful derision.

Elizabeth felt her colour rise as her whole body flushed with the heat of embarrassment and anger. Darcy's arm moved instinctively to contain her as she stepped forward, he failed however, as she came out of his protective shadow. She moved in a manner to confront, her spirit rising with every additional, wounding word that was uttered by her ladyship. Her anger however, was tempered by one mortifying sense of déjà vu. The feelings she felt were strangely akin to those she experienced when she had dismissed Darcy's first proposal. As upset as she was, she gained new insight.

"Lady Catherine," said she "I understand you are upset madam, and at a stretch, I might even say I understand why. However, I need _you_ now to understand _me_. I love your nephew. I did not always love him, but I love him now, so very deeply and, in two days' time, I will commit to spending my whole life to loving him. There is absolutely nothing that _you_ nor anyone else can do to change that. And, note this well, there is absolutely _nothing_ that I will not do for your nephew, who will become my husband or for our ensuing family."

Elizabeth paused here, before continuing. "I believe we have had this conversation before madam? Have we not? And, just to be clear, since I do not wish to be always repeating myself. That gentleman you see there, is my father and he is, in every sense of the word, a true and honourable gentleman. I wish for you to recall those words I stated to you when you had first importuned me with your sentiments on your ill-advised visit to Longbourn. In marrying your nephew, I am _not_ quitting the sphere in which I was brought up, nor is Mr Darcy stepping down from where he is; he is a gentleman and I am a gentleman's daughter. We are and will forever remain _equals_. My mother and the rest of my family, whom you so openly disdain, despite all, have qualities that you madam, may never hope to acquire. All of my relations treat with their own in a manner that bespeak love, consideration and concern, no matter how those qualities are manifested. Those values are fundamental in relations within _my_ family. And those family members who have not yet appreciated those values, are learning them quickly. If _you_ Lady Catherine, truly loved or cared for your nephew, you would understand that his happiness trumps all and, if _I_ am to be the source of _his_ happiness, then you need to accept me. I am not begging for your acceptance by any means and I will not. But I only ask of you that you consider very carefully, that which you are about to do or say."

There was created, a stunned silence. Even Darcy, who had prepared for an all-out combative stance in dealing with his aunt, was thrown into reflection by Elizabeth's impassioned speech which was said in a manner that was very controlled, forthright and unmistakeably deliberate; a glimpse of her future self was delivered for all to behold.

For the first time, Lady Catherine's mask broke a little, she had started in anger when Elizabeth began speaking, at all the impertinence she saw emanating from that quarter. As Elizabeth continued, however, pressing her point, forcing her point, her subsequent words moved her Ladyship differently, giving her the feeling that she was dealing with a woman whose strength she had greatly underestimated. She suddenly felt defeated.

After, what appeared to all present to be an interminably long pause, Lady Catherine spoke "I understand you madam. Darcy, Georgiana, Fitzwilliam I take my leave." And with no other person being addressed and no other words spoken but those, with her footman in tow, she swept past them all and exited the house. Darcy however, directly followed his Aunt and he met up with her as she waited to enter her carriage. She seemed suddenly broken and he saw before him the woman who had tried her best to give him and his sister the love they so desperately needed after the death of his mother, her own much loved sister. "My dear aunt" he said "pray, do not be much upset. You may attend the wedding if you wish."

"I do not wish" was her response "not yet anyway. You understand, I only wanted the best for you, and I had hoped it would have been my own daughter, but however, it was not to be."

His response was quietly confident "Indeed aunt, I _have_ the best, Elizabeth is all that I ever wanted for my life partner. I could never hope to find another woman like her."

She looked at him for a moment as she sat in the carriage, contemplating quietly on something which was soon revealed. "I think your mother would have liked her," she said. With that, she tapped the roof and was off. He turned slowly and walked back toward the house. That little scene was only witnessed by Georgiana, who had the vantage point from her position by the window, to look at them. She smiled at such a turn of events. Elizabeth had risen _very_ high in everyone's estimation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Has it all been in vain Sir?"

Darcy looked curiously across at his new wife as she teasingly posed her question to him. They had just gotten married and were on their way to London. He would have much rather that the carriage had turned north to Pemberley, but his London townhouse was his closest home. He was most adamant that his first night with his new wife was to be at his home, not Longbourn, not Netherfield and certainly not at an Inn. So after issuing his instructions, the Darcy carriage was heading determinedly south and moving at, what any onlooker would deem, an unreasonably quick pace. Elizabeth however, quite enjoyed the bounce and the excitement, both at the carriage ride and at the unknown destinations beyond it. Like a girl, she sometimes excitedly switched seats from being at her husband's side to moving across to him so that she could unabashedly stare at him, which was what she was doing just then. She smiled and continued, "your struggle Sir, has it all been in vain? Or mayhap you are finally, thoroughly, totally, ecstatically happy to have me for your wife!?" "Finally!" She exclaimed again laughing. Her facial expressions, especially her eyes, were all mischief.

"You are indeed a torturous, devious woman Mrs Darcy." He replied, as he swiftly moved across, closing the distance between them. He bent toward her whispering as he continued, "that you would choose to recall such words," he nuzzled her neck "that brought such pain to me," he lifted her hair away and planted a kiss at the sensitive area behind her ear "on this day, that I was made the happiest of men." He reached for her lips with his own. Drowning any retort she may have had with a long, lingering kiss. He then drew reluctantly apart, tilted her face toward him and looked deeply into her eyes, making her blush.

"No, it was not in vain, the struggle was difficult at times perhaps, but it was necessary and the rewards were worth waiting my whole life for Elizabeth."

Suddenly she felt like crying, on this, the happiest day of her life. She knew she loved him but there were times when the intensity of that love bore down on her and overwhelmed her. As a woman she had always known that she had to marry to have any sort of real life to create for herself. She knew she had to marry well to better prepare for that life that she in turn wanted to create. But oh, how she wanted to marry for love! How she wanted to marry a man who loved and valued her, who saw her as his equal. When she considered how close she came to losing him, he, who most suited her in everything that was possible. Who fulfilled her every desire in all that she could have wished for in a husband, she was chastened. He was holding her hands in his, she extricated herself and took off her gloves then proceeded silently to caress his face with the most tender of touches.

"No, it is you who has made me the happiest woman in the world Mr Darcy." She kissed the side of his face; she kissed his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose, his chin. Her lips travelled to his throat, as she kissed his neck and deeply inhaled his scent. She worked her way back to his lips, the lips whose outline and taste she felt she could now recall in her sleep. "I am happy to think that your struggle was not in vain," she whispered, "I am happy that you loved me enough to have struggled at all."

"I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy" she said as she teased his lips with her own. She smiled against him feeling the outline of his lips shape themselves into a smile of his own.

"And I love you, Elizabeth…Darcy" he said, savouring the sound of her name. He hugged her close, making her heart race as his lips eagerly arrested hers again. It always surprised her to know that, as reticent and taciturn sometimes as he ever was, when it came to her and their love, especially when they were alone, he became overwhelmingly passionate and expressive. There were so many things he shared with just her alone. Only with her, was his tender, vulnerable side revealed. She was now his wife, his companion, and soon, his lover. She held his hands tightly and leaned against him as she closed her eyes and reflected on the day that they just had.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had gotten up at quite early, too early in fact. It was not quite dawn but the excitement in her mind and indeed her body, prevented sleep from making its reappearance. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Today, is the day!" She thought to herself excitedly. She was to become a wife today! Not that that held anything extraordinary, but it did! She had never felt so alive as she did today, her mind heady with excitement and...nerves! She smiled wryly, she had become afflicted with her poor mama's nerves. She threw open the windows and looked outside, it was still dark out, but with a hint of dawn <em>enough for a walk <em>she thought. She greatly needed the activity to calm herself and prepare for the day ahead. She quietly prepared to go outside, afraid to wake Jane who had been asleep next to her. As she stepped outside, Elizabeth set off in no particular direction, her feet however, had other ideas as they led her to the western part of her father's property, to the church. Curiosity as to how final preparations had occurred, propelled her forward. She crossed the property boundary and entered the church yard, there were a few workmen doing final touches. She however, discerned someone at the far end who appeared to be overseeing the last remaining details. He was very familiar to her, it was Charles Bingley.

"Mr Bingley," said she in a friendly greeting going up to him.

"Miss Bennet!" He responded in a surprised tone. "How came you to be here?"

"I walked" she responded, smiling at him.

"You just missed Darcy," he said. "He had been here since about 3 am, but there was not much else to be done so he left. I am still here because I cannot sleep!"

"I share your feelings Sir. I find myself too much excited to sleep also. Indeed, I have a whole lifetime to sleep and this is to be my only wedding, so it is just as well that I choose to be awake now."

He came towards her and affectionately held her hands "can I just say to you Miss Bennet, how much pleasure it gives me to be soon calling you my sister? My own sisters have been very good to me, but they do try my patience sometimes with their antics. I greatly look forward to your company and affections, not only as my darling Jane's sister but also as Darcy's wife! Jane and I had spoken so much about wanting you and Darcy to sort out your troubles, because you are just so good for each other! And especially for him! He has been a different man, Miss Bennet, since you accepted him. Darcy is my dearest friend and it gives me great joy to witness his current happiness. No man deserves it more."

"No man perhaps, but you." She chided him smiling. "It means a lot to me however, to hear you share those sentiments. Although, I am in no doubt of the gentleman's feelings, it gives me great comfort to know that his closest loved ones are in support of his decisions. And, can I likewise say Mr Bingley, I know that sometimes mama can and _has_ been overbearing in her manipulations to get her daughters well married, but it would have counted for very little. Jane loves you with everything in her that can be given over to love. I know that you will both be very happy together." He squeezed her hands with affection and dwelled for a few moments on his angel that was Jane, before she took her leave and made her way back to the house.

Three hours later, the household at Longbourn was in a total uproar of activity and excitement. The day had dawned spectacularly, it was December 16 and the air was crisp and cool with the sun just bright enough to melt the overnight frost. With the wedding day finally arrived, everyone was in an excess of emotion, everyone that is, except Mrs Bennet. Her state was one that was extremely surprising to her daughters to behold and amused her husband to no end. She was in complete and utter control of her nerves.

"My dear Mr Bennet" began his lady, with a rapidity of conclusions "did i not tell you how it would be?" "Are you not happy now that I forced you to visit Mr Bingley? Did I not say that he would marry one of our girls?" "Did I not say that he would throw the girls into the path of other rich men?"

Mr Bennet commended her on her foresight.

"Well, well, you are indeed correct my dear Mr Bennet, to congratulate me, for you must! I always knew it would be so. I always knew I could not have such beautiful daughters for nothing."

This was the day that his lady had lived for and it was her only solace and comfort with the advent of daughter after daughter in the search for that elusive heir. She, in her own way, had done her part exceedingly well to secure the best life for their children. Even more than him! And he had no choice but to be sensible of that. In observing her on this day, he recalled some of what it was about her that captured him more than two decades before, and _did_ exhibit that feeling, which can be called fondness, in his behaviour to her. Mr Bennet however, was not of the frame of mind to indulge himself too much in reflection, so, as was his wont, he soon dissolved into in his favourite past time of being amused by her and sporting with her emotions.

Nothing however, could mar the day for Mrs Bennet. She was in an excess of pride and indulgence to her 'beautiful Jane' and her 'wonderful Lizzy'. They were, without a doubt, her favourite children.

It would not rain today, Mrs Bennet had determined with full prognostics of it being the best day for a wedding, "perhaps it might snow lightly later," she said "but nothing to be concerned about." As the preparations wholeheartedly commenced, there was much scampering about, with screams and shrieks in abundance.

"Mama! How does my hair look?" Kitty shouted as she twirled excitedly in front of her mother. She grabbed a passing Charlotte who awkwardly did a little jig.

"Kitty, leave Charlotte be and go get dressed child!" Her mother admonished.

The Longbourn house was filled to capacity, both Mr and Mrs Collins stayed there as well as the whole Gardiner family, the outside cottages were also occupied with the additional servants, everyone tried their best to keep out of the way as they prepared for the mid-day wedding.

All the little Gardiners were already underfoot as Mr and Mrs Gardiner tried to keep them in check, prepare them for their finery and dampen their enthusiasm to "help cousin Elizabeth and cousin Jane."

The atmosphere was doubly exciting due to the arrival of many fine carriages that passed through the village. Although, weddings were normally a staid, quiet affair, this wedding defied the odds. It was grand in a scale never before seen in town of Meryton and the village of Longbourn.

The Bennets were trice over declared to be the luckiest family in the world, with three daughters married in quick succession and with, one of them at least, to become a very grand lady. Selective tradesmen in Meryton, who were lucky enough to have gotten invitations on the brides' side, not only were happy send their daughters and wives to attend, but they eagerly looked around at the other landed gentry with daughters. These types of happenings were good for business indeed!

* * *

><p>Soon enough however, the family party was ready, the carriages were filled and the happy sisters were led towards their future.<p>

The church was filled to capacity, with overspill to the areas allocated. There were many strange, new and exciting persons in attendance; family, friends and acquaintances of their future husbands. Elizabeth took it all in at a glance as she waited for her father to lead her down to the altar.

Jane was the first to be brought down the aisle on her father's arm and as she assumed her place next to Mr Bingley, Mr Bennet, escaped to the side, to retrieve Elizabeth. It had been earlier discussed that perhaps Elizabeth would have been led by her uncle, Mr Gardiner, but Mr Bennet would not even entertain the suggestion. He would allow no other man to lead his little Lizzy to be handed to another man's protection and love. As Elizabeth came down the aisle on her father's arm, she looked towards the altar. Mr Darcy's eyes were fixed on her, as if he feared looking away would cause her physical form to disappear.

She raised her head to meet his gaze, never before had the intensity of Mr Darcy's eyes held such command over her own. His eyes compelled her and she could not look away. Except for him standing at the altar, everything around her became a blur; the two pretty little flower girls dropping rose petals from baskets along the path, the many friends, family and well-wishers, both known and unknown to her who smiled and strained to catch a glimpse of her. She neither saw nor felt the presence of her sister and Mr Bingley, on reaching the altar. At that moment, she saw only him.

At a slight pressure on her arm, she turned to look at her father. "Thank you papa." She said. He held her face and kissed her forehead. "Be happy my darling Lizzy," he said softly as he rested her palm on Mr Darcy's waiting hand. In the quick minute before the ceremony started she turned to him and whispered "Mr Darcy?" He looked at her and responded softly "Miss Bennet?" "This is your last chance for freedom sir, do you wish to take it?" She whispered archly. He smiled and then whispered "Miss Bennet you cannot escape so easily. We _will_ be united." She squeezed his hand and sighed contentedly as Reverend Holder started "Dearly Beloved..." Her new life was about to begin.

* * *

><p>A jolt in the carriage brought her back to the present. Both she and Darcy had fallen asleep. She smiled as she tried to move and realised his head rested in the crook of her arm, his face calm and oddly innocent in silent repose. They were nearing London, the sound of the horses' hooves on cobblestone was beginning to be muffled by the presence of more and more buildings on either side of the street, the sound of street activity was likewise becoming more pronounced. She looked outside, it was almost midnight, the outskirts of London were rapidly giving way to the more fashionable districts, the carriage continued on for about ten more minutes and then it came to a slow and quiet stop. She looked up at the imposing stone townhouse in front of her, like Pemberley, it reflected, wealth, good taste and elegance. She let out a small sigh which awoke her new husband.<p>

"We are here?" He inquired.

"I am not at all sure if we are _here_," she teased "since I have not a clue as to where _here_ is, but we have stopped."

"We are here." He said with finality, as he moved to get out of the carriage to escort his new wife.

The carriage's arrival stirred the household to activity as the housekeeper and the butler stood at the front to welcome the master and the new mistress.

"Elizabeth," said Mr Darcy "my housekeeper, Mrs Carmichael and my butler, Mr Philips. I say 'my' but they are now ours." Before she had a chance to respond, Darcy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her easily, through the open door across the threshold. She laughed in delight as she hung onto his neck for support. When he set her down, she was breathless, she observed both Mr Philips and Mrs Carmichael trying to subdue their own smiles as they looked on and she blushed slightly as she allowed her husband to lead her forward up a sweeping staircase and down a corridor. They stopped at a solid wood mahogany door.

"This my dear, is _your_ room." He said. He pointed to the one immediately after, "_that_, is _my_ room."

"Yes, but where is ours?" She inquired playfully.

"Ours is whichever one we choose to be in together." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Mrs Carmichael has chosen a maid to attend you, she will be here shortly. I will visit in perhaps an hour?" He framed his statement into a question as he opened the door and led her inside. The room was outfitted elegantly, with a fire crackling brightly in the hearth. It was the largest room she had ever had for herself, then she blushed at the thought, "but I will not be alone." He held her hand as he led her to sit on the bed, nodding at the door between the two rooms.

"I will be on the other side, let me know when you are ready." He held her hands in his and kissed her once again lightly. "Are you nervous Elizabeth?" She nodded. "So am I." He said simply. At a knock on the door, Darcy got up and opened the door to the Master bedroom and, with one last glance at her, went inside.

Elizabeth was ready before an hour, her maid had already left, some fifteen minutes ago. As she played with her fingers in nervous contemplation, she debated whether to knock on the adjoining door. While it was true that Charlotte had enlightened both Jane and herself as to what to expect on the wedding night, the fact remained she was still exceedingly nervous. She reasoned though, that she was perhaps more curious than nervous, therefore, before her courage failed, she got up and knocked lightly on the door. The result was silence. She lowered the lever, opened the door and stepped in. There was Fitzwilliam Darcy, on his wedding night, fast asleep. She smiled as she walked towards him. His valet had already assisted and it was obvious he was attempting to wait for her, but sleep overtook him. She was not surprised, they had had a very long day.

She fixed the covers as best she could around his frame and slipped under it, next to him. He moved but once, allowing her to settle comfortably, as she soon drifted off into sleep.

Three hours later, Elizabeth felt her face being caressed, then she felt lips gently moving at her neck as Darcy's arms reached around her waist, from behind, pulling her into him. She turned slightly to face him. "My darling Elizabeth" he whispered as he reached down to her lips and kissed her, lightly at first but then his lips started to grow more demanding as she responded. His hands, which, during the whole of their courtship, he struggled to contain, were now ungovernable as they were allowed to freely roam and explore her body. Elizabeth reached up, her fingers rushing through his hair in unanticipated excitement as their breathing became laboured and heavy. Suddenly she was divested of her night gown, Darcy now had total and complete access to her naked, trembling body. She locked her hands with his, preparing herself for what was to follow. He stopped suddenly and softly kissed her, watching with that intense look that only he could produce. "You are truly worth waiting my whole life for Elizabeth. I love you." She held him close to her, as their connection was made complete. She didn't need to say anything. He knew then how much he was totally and completely loved by her. Elizabeth glanced over Darcy's shoulder and looked outside at something that caught her eye, sure enough, just as her mother predicted, it was snowing. Snow, heat and the man of her dreams, there was nothing else in the world that she needed at that moment, to give her more pleasure from life. She moaned in happy contentment, as her arms and legs encircled him.


	11. Epilogueof sorts

**Dear readers, and especially my reviewers, this has been a pleasure. **

**I am VERY new to the world of fanfiction, but what a vast, lively and colourful world it is! I dont think I shall ever leave! As some of you have discerned, this story was an attempt by myself to simply just BE with these two much loved characters in the way I would have imagined them to have interacted. In my own estimation, I have still fallen woefully short. but, at the same time, I am happy to have experienced ****_some_**** satisfaction. I thank you for taking the time to have read and reviewed. I do have a couple other story lines that I would like to develop for P&P which will require some more intense crafting skills. But until such time...adieu! Wishing you all a happy 2015 full of P&P and all those other stories you love to read!**

**J**


End file.
